Mr Cheap Shot and The Incredible FishStick
by Jetsir
Summary: 100 tales chronicling the adventures of Titans East's two resident BAMF's: Speedy and Aqualad. Witness the drama, the badassery, the bromance, and the...romance? Perhaps... Based off of the 100 prompt list.
1. Beginnings

**A/N:**_ I'm using the 100 prompts list. The other one-shots won't be in order. Enjoy!_

**Beginnings**

Speedy rubbed his aching jaw. He didn't think that that Bumblebitch chick could punch so hard. Well, _sure_, that comment he'd made about her butt being nice was probably a bad way to introduce himself to his new teammate, but _still._

He turned his attention to the two Hispanic twins zipping this way and that through the bare beginnings of the new Titans East tower with mild annoyance. So far, this new team consisted of a girl who seemed to be constantly PMS-ing, hyperactive twin babies who could only speak Spanish, and himself. _Joy._ He could only imagine what _gem_ of a personality would complete the group as its fifth member.

As if someone out there had been listening to his thoughts, the doors opened with a mechanical hiss and in stepped the _last_ person he expected to see.

_Aqualad._

The last time he'd seen the aquatic hero, he'd frozen him in a block of ice. As the other boy introduced himself to each individual member of the team, Speedy idly wondered if there would be any lingering animosity between the two of them.

"Speedy," he introduced, extending his hand.

"Ah, yes, _Mr. Cheap Shot._ I remember you," Aqualad said teasingly as he gripped Speedy's hand with a little more force than necessary.

Speedy quirked an eyebrow. Yep, there was _definitely_ some lingering animosity in there. Well, two could play that game, "it's good to see you again, _Fish-stick_," he replied with a smirk as they shook hands.

And so it began. The fights. The insults about hair, fish rights activism, and the like. The placement of dead goldfish in conspicuous places. The replacement of shampoo and clothing with black hair dye and an entire closet full of replicas of Robin's uniform.

All of it started with a simple handshake.

**A/N:** _Short 'n' Sweet. I hope you liked it, baybays!_


	2. Winter

**A/N: **_Hmm...I wonder if I can update this thing once a day everyday until it's done...probably not..._

**Winter**

There were simply not enough sweaters in Speedy's closet to keep him warm.

Just their luck, on the coldest day of the year in one of the coldest cities on the east coast, and the tower's heating had to break down. Cyborg had promised to come over and fix it, but then something had "come up" (some bullshit about robot pirates attacking Jump...). So until that happened, Speedy had to wear three pairs of socks and enough layers to make him look at least 30 pounds heavier.

The archer made his way down the hallway, intent on going to the kitchen and making some hot cocoa that hopefully wouldn't go cold in three minutes like the last mug he'd had. He shivered a little and rubbed at his cold, pink nose that was beginning to get runny. Sighing in annoyance- then glaring at the white wisps his breath created- Speedy entered the main room of the tower, where he was met with the sight of Aqualad sitting on the couch watching TV wearing nothing but his regular uniform and looking perfectly comfortable.

"Damn, Fishstick, how can you _not_ be cold?" he asked half out of jealousy and half out of genuine curiosity as he went about making his hot cocoa.

The boy in question looked over at the archer, raising an eyebrow at the red-head's many layers of clothing, "the ocean isn't exactly the warmest place to be most of the time. I'm used to being in colder conditions."

Speedy grumbled incoherently under his breath as he stirred some mix into his already cooling mug of hot water. He then took the beverage over to the couch intent on using the television as a distraction from his now numb toes. Setting his mug on the coffee table after taking a sip from it, he took a seat next to Aqualad.

As soon as his bottom touched the cushion, he nearly jumped up again in surprise.

"Oh my God, you're so _warm!_" Speedy exclaimed to the other boy in awe.

The Atlantean gave the archer an odd look, "umm...thank you?" His eyes then widened as he realized the red-head was scooting closer to him, "Speedy, what do you think you're doing?"

"We're going to cuddle," the other boy stated, shifting closer and closer to the Atlantean.

"_What!_" Aqualad squeaked, leaning back, "_no_ we are _not!_"

"Yes we are," said Speedy, "_I'm cold_ and I need your body heat. Now get over here, Fishstick."

Aqualad had leaned so far back that he lost balance and fell onto the sofa cushions beneath him. Speedy seized this opportunity and latched himself onto the dark-haired boy, securely wrapping his arms around the other's waist with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Aqualad struggled until he realized it was of no use and just laid there, glaring at the ceiling, "you're _horrible_."

"And you're _warm_," the archer practically purred in delight, snuggling closer.

The Atlantean opened his mouth and began to fire a snide remark only to be shushed with the insistence of "enjoying the warmth." With a huff he laid there in silence as he was forcibly cuddled by his supposed "rival." Eventually he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the awkwardness.

A rustle of movement caused the two boys to look up. Peering back at them from over the top of the couch was Mas and Menos. The twins blinked at them curiously through the piles of scarves and knit caps and manymanymany layers of sweaters. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh..." Aqualad stared up in a mixture surprise and embarrassment, trying to form a complete sentence.

"Guys, you've gotta try this! Fishstick's really warm!" gushed Speedy as if he were the one announcing that Christmas had come early.

The twins looked at each other, and then back the two older boys. There was a pause before two, identical Cheshire grins broke out on their faces.

Positions were shifted and soon Aqualad found himself playing electric blanket for a gaggle of red-headed superheroes.

As everyone got settled, the body heat snatchers began to doze off one by one. After making sure everyone was asleep, Aqualad began pondering ways to escape without waking anyone. As if he were reading his mind, Speedy unconsciously tightened his arms around the Atlantean. The dark-haired boy sighed, leaning his head back to rest against the back of the couch.

There was a blinding flash.

Aqualad snapped his head over to the side to see Bumblebee standing smugly, camera in hand. She was laughing, and she was laughing at his expense.

The boy could only stare at her in horror as the girl flew away with her snuggle evidence/potential blackmail.

He glared down at the three sleeping red-heads clinging to him.

"I blame you."

**A/N: **_I don't know about y'all, but stealing body heat from unwilling subjects is one of my favorite pastimes during the winter months. I hope you enjoyed this, baybays!_


	3. Smell

**A/N: **_Your reviews make me very happy! One kind reviewer has asked me if this is a romance or a friendship based series. While I don't mind some sweet Spaqua lovin' I'm really just following my muse. Would you guys like to see some epic romance?_

**Warning: **This chapter contains a line of gross-out/squick humor.

**Smell**

Bumblebee was _furious._ She glared down at the two oldest boys of Titans East with so much intensity that the two were afraid she'd pull a Superman and fry them with heat vision they knew she didn't have (at least they_ hoped_ she didn't have heat vision...).

The three young heroes were, at the moment, in the infirmary of the tower, the boys being the ones who truly needed to be there. Speedy sat with a black eye and a broken wrist while Aqualad had a dislocated shoulder and a twisted ankle.

The interesting thing about their current conditions was that the boys had been the cause of the other's injuries.

"What were you two thinking?" Bumblebee growled, her fingers twitching with the desire to whip out her stingers and blast the two idiots to kingdom come.

In an act of (admittedly immature) self preservation, the boys pointed at the other with a declaration of "He started it!"

Bumblebee's eye twitched, she pulled out a stinger and as it began to charge, she said, "you have 'til the count of three to tell me the whole story before I fry y'all's asses."

"_One._" She took aim.

"_Two._" The boys gulped.

"_Thr-_"

"Okay! _Okay!_"

They cracked, and the story came rushing out like the releasing of a flood gate.

And what a story it was.

Turns out, while Aqualad started the argument, _Speedy_ had instigated the fight.

It was one of their typical arguments. Aqualad had walked into the main room of the tower to find Speedy fixing his hair in the reflective surface of the tower's large bay window. Unable to resist, Aqualad made a snide comment about the boy's vanity.

Not one to take such abuse sitting down, Speedy countered with the suggestion that the Atlantean sate his libido with a creature of the aquatic mammal persuasion.

As the vulgarity of the insults began to increase, so did the anger between the two. Everything came to a boiling pint when Aqualad snapped out, "I swear, you worry about your hair more than any girl I've ever known!"

To which Speedy replied, "at least I don't _smell_ like a girl..._on her period._"

Now, this registered an "Aw heeeeeell naw!" on the Let's-See-How-Bad-I-Can-Piss-Aqualad-Off-Today scale. Soon the verbal argument turned into a shoving match, which became a confrontation, which transformed into a scuffle, then morphed into an all out brawl, before finally exploding into a No-Holds-Barred smack down.

It all came to a close when one of Speedy's arrows exploded, putting a crater in the main room and the two of them out of commission. They were fortunate that Bumblebee walked in to only see the aftermath, and not the actual explosion (which potentially could have pushed her that extra step into showing them no mercy at all).

As the story wrapped up, Bumblebee could only stare in...disbelief? Exasperation? She really couldn't find a word to describe her feelings at the moment. All she knew was that this mystery emotion made her want to curb stomp somebody, namely Speedy and Aqualad.

She looked at the two and found them staring at her apprehensively, most likely fearing her wrath (as they should). She gave a sigh of frustration, and the boys flinched at the sudden sound.

"Here's the deal," she said, putting a hand on her hip, "you idiots are going to be out of the game for a while, and while you recover, the two of you will be working together to clean up the..._mess_-" she narrowly avoided calling it a disaster zone "-you made in the main room."

She silenced their complaints with a harsh glare. With another look to ensure they understood her word was law, she turned on her heel and stalked out the door.

There was an awkward silence.

"You don't really smell like that," Speedy said in way of an apology.

Aqualad nodded.

More silence.

"Wanna trick the twins into doing the work for us?"

"Sure."

And the two were friends once again.

**A/N: **_So that was Smell. Sorry if you're grossed out now. If you didn't get the joke, I don't really want to explain it...umm look it up or ask the lewd boy in your class._

_Later, baybays!_


	4. Dark

**A/N: **_Once again, I love all the wonderful reviews you guys write. I'm going four for four on writing a chapter every day, I'm so happy!_

**Dark**

Aqualad sighed.

"I can't believe the only room this shithole had vacant was a single-bedder," said Speedy, more out of disbelief than bitterness.

The Atlantean glanced over in the direction of the red-head lyring beside him in their shared bed. The two of them had been sent on an undercover mission by Bumblebee to uncover an illegal meta-human fighting ring that was taking place in an abandoned building on certain nights a few blocks away from the seedy motel they were staying in. The next scheduled fight was in two days, and the two planned on going in disguise to investigate it and find the safest and most sufficient way to shut the whole thing down.

Unfortunately, as Speedy had said, the only room the motel had to offer was a single bed room. This wouldn't have been an issue if one of them could have slept in a chair or on the floor and the other had taken the bed, but that room looked like it had _never_ seen better days. The curtains were moth-eaten, the chair and table were collapsed, and the floor and bathroom..._ugh_. The only remotely acceptable place to sleep was on the creaky, lumpy queen bed, where the two were now attempting to get some sleep.

Aqualad stared through the darkness, trying to ignore the smell (which, like the floor and bathroom was..._ugh_) when he heard the bed creak and felt the mattress shift and dip. The Atlantean stiffened when he felt Speedy's arm pressing against his. The red-head had shifted over onto Aqualad's side of the bed and their arms and legs were now touching and they were almost sharing the dark-haired boy's pillow.

"Spring was digging into my back," the archer explained.

"O-oh," said Aqualad. He wanted to scoot over, but any further over and he'd be on the floor and..._ugh_.

"You really don't like being touched, do you?" Speedy asked, making the other boy jump at the sudden sound.

The Atlantean shrugged a little, "I guess it's just a little awkward, but I don't really have a problem with it," he admitted truthfully.

"That's cool," Speedy said through a yawn.

The two of them went quiet for a while. Aqualad was sure that the other hero had fallen asleep when the boy spoke up again.

"Hey, Fishstick, you still awake?" the archer whispered into the blackness.

"Yeah," Aqualad whispered back.

"Uh...if I accidentally spoon you in my sleep...no homo, okay?"

Aqualad's eyes went wide. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N**: _I should rename this entire series "In which Aqualad is forced into cuddles with a sexually ambiguous Speedy." I tried to write something serious for this earlier today, but...it didn't work out. I think I've broken my drama bone, now my funny bone is all that remains..XD_

_Next chapter: Real Spaqua! ...maybe. Later baybays!_


	5. Months

**A/N:** _Sorry, guys. I didn't write any epic romance today...orz This one just hit me, and I just had to write it. Epic romance is coming tomorrow, pinky promise. Once again, I love your feedback._

**Months**

Regardless of what Speedy would say about Bumblebee constantly PMS-ing, the girl was actually pretty level-headed. Not one to tolerate bullshit (which Speedy was full to the brim of), but level-headed none the less. Heck, whenever it was her time of the month, the guys couldn't tell.

Most of the time.

The thing was, every once in a while, when the pressures of being leader and putting up with four silly boys _every minute of the day_ got to be too much and the hormones made it impossible to just grin and bear it, she snapped. Well, "snapped" wasn't really a good word... it was more like a volcanic eruption or a Jeckyll-Hyde transformation; violent, painful, and nightmare inducing.

On days like this, she showed no mercy. The boys actually _wished_ that a supervillain would attack the city just so that Bumblebee would have someone else to take her anger out on other than them. But on the days when Mt. Bumblebee erupted, there was always a _surprisingly_ low crime rate in Steel City. It was as if the bad guys knew that that day was not the day to fuck around with the authorities and bring forth the wrath of a seriously pissed off Titan. So, that left the boys of Titan's East to deal with their leader's rampage days.

Today was one of those days.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP!"

Menos, who was apparently the culprit, let out a quiet cry of despair.

The four boys of Titans East were currently all crammed into their carefully constructed safety bunker (AKA a small storage closet in the basement) huddled together and fearing for their lives. They intended to "wait out the storm", which was wishful thinking, for they knew that they'd eventually be found (this was their third safety bunker in just as many rampages). Everyone was clinging onto Aqualad, whose polite manners, adherence to the rules, and calm demeanor made him Bumblebee's unquestioned favorite and the least likely to be destroyed at her hands. Every sound made the group jump and tremble.

"La chica es _muy loca_," whispered the twins, pulling themselves closer to Aqualad. The older boys could only nod in agreement.

Things went quiet for a long time. From his spot on Aqualad's right, Speedy loosened his grip on the Atlantean's arm, "is it over?"

Suddenly, a loud knocking (more like abusive beating) sounded on the closet door. Everyone huddled close and held their breaths, hoping that the Bumblebeast would lose interest and go away.

"OPEN UP! I KNOW Y'ALL ARE IN THERE!"

They knew that there wouldn't be much time left before the door would be broken down. Their lives were on the line, they had to think fast.

"Fishstick!" Speedy cried as dents were created in the sturdy, metal door, "prepare our last line of defense!"

As the redheads in the closet scrambled to find ways to keep the door closed, Aqualad reached behind him and took out a small box. Fumbling with the lid for a bit, he got it open just as the door came crashing down.

The twins yelped, hiding behind Speedy as Bumblebee stalked towards them, intent on _bringing the pain_. Aqualad came forth and presented the boys' secret weapon.

A Twix bar.

Bumblebee stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the chocolaty treat. Chocolate was the one thing that always made the girl feel better, even if just a little bit, no matter the situation. The crazed look in her eyes died down and she raised a questioning eyebrow at the dark-haired boy.

"Two for you, none for me," the Atlantean promised, moving his other arm up just in case he needed to protect his face. He offered the candy bar again, this time with a little more insistence.

"And, ah, you look very pretty today," said Speedy in an attempt to further assuage the girl.

"Muy bonita..." the twins agreed weakly, refusing to move out from their hiding place behind the archer.

Having fully calmed down from her eruption, but still pretty cranky, she gave them all one last glare (_and if looks could_ _kill_...) then took the chocolate and left. As her footsteps faded away, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I need a nap," groaned Speedy, looking exhausted after all that intense fear.

"We need a new safety bunker," observed Aqualad, and the others agreed. They immediately began proposing new locations.

Mt. Bumblebee would lie dormant for the next four months. The next time she did blow her top, the boys hid in the shower of one of the tower's guest bedrooms. She found them within thirty minutes and to their horror, Aqualad forgot to bring along a Twix bar.

**A/N:** _I know I just blew your minds with my two years of Spanish class Spanish. The "two for you, none for me" Twix joke is from Christopher Titus' amazing stand-up. I don't know why I have such a fascination with PMS-related jokes. For the record, I don't hate Bumblebee. After Jinx, she's my favorite girl character (maybe a future one-shot could guest star BAMF!Bumblebee? Oh! And BAMF!Jinx too! So many ideas...). _

_Later, baybays!_


	6. Lovers

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late update. The terrible error business that keeps people from updating chapters tied me up . I found the solution while searching the forums. Click edit and when it goes to the error page replace the word "property" in the URL with "content" I hope this helps those who've been experiencing the same problems!_

_So, Epic Romance, as promised!_

**Warning**: Boy loving, and sweet, sweet, boy kisses.

**Lovers**

Speedy and Aqualad had a very tight relationship. They had fights, sure, but they also knew each other's secret identities and had died to protect each other (they got better). The two were great friends, knowing exactly how the other ticked and just what to say to make or break their day. On and off the battlefield, they made one hell of a team; a badass, sexy team that spoke a decent amount of Spanish.

Speedy could think of a lot of titles that he and Aqualad shared; teammates, rivals, frenemies, brothers from another mother, GQMF's... Only recently had he begun to contemplate a different direction their relationship could go.

The redhead didn't really know when he had begun to develop feelings for the Atlantean. He'd always liked the guy well enough and he had to admit that his body was _smokin'._ Then one day, he'd just sort of woken up and Cupid decided to sucker punch him in the face and say, "guess what, bitch? _You're in love!_ Don't screw it up, okay?" Oh the wonders of teenage hormones...

He didn't really freak out about it; he kind of just accepted his feelings and didn't let them get in the way of team stuff. It wasn't like he was conflicted about his sexuality, the only conflict he had was whether or not he should tell Aqualad how he felt.

It wasn't even an issue of whether or not Aqualad batted for that team, which he did (one of the many things he'd been confided in along with the Atlantean's first name), it was a matter of the awkwardness that could potentially be created. Speedy really valued his friendship with the dark haired boy. He wasn't fluent in Spanish or Crazy Bitch, so Aqualad was the only person he could really connect with in the tower. He didn't want to lose that companionship. Bros before hoes, right? But when the bro became the hoe, things got _messy_.

Speedy decided to sit on his emotions. He waited for a sign that would tell him what to do.

One day, he got that sign.

Speedy entered the main room of the tower in _serious_ need of a bite to eat. Looking towards the kitchen area, Speedy froze. There, at the kitchen counter stood the boy of his dreams crafting the sandwich of his dreams. _Seriously_, that thing was piled with deli meat, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and a dash of pure awesome.

_That_ was his sign.

He couldn't really explain it, but Speedy's mad cravings for the sandwich gave him mad cravings for Aqualad. In that moment, he knew that he had to act on his feelings. He knew what he had to do.

He approached the Atlantean and tapped him on the shoulder. When the other boy turned around, Speedy, without saying a word, leaned forward and stole a kiss from him. He then stole the boy's sandwich as well, and left the stunned hero alone to figure out what the hell had just happened as the redhead slipped away to his room to enjoy his spoils. It was the best damn sandwich he'd ever had.

Hours later, Speedy was still in his room and was now beginning to regret his brash actions. He couldn't help but wonder if he dun goofed up. The sandwich of awesome churned unpleasantly in his stomach. What if he'd just lost his best bro?

Just then, a knock sounded at the archer's door. Upon opening it, he found himself face to face with Aqualad, and he didn't look too happy. Speedy paled.

Aqualad stepped into Speedy's room and the door closed behind him, "Roy..." the Atlantean started, switching to first names like they always did when they were alone in one of their rooms.

"Look, man, I'm really sorry-" Roy started, only to be cut off.

"You better be sorry! _You ate my lunch!_"

"...huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh?' You owe me another sandwich," said Garth sternly.

"Umm...okay?" before the redhead could blink, Garth was in his personal space. He stood still as the Atlantean raised a hand to his face and allowed his mask to be pulled off and dropped onto the floor. As Garth cupped Roy's face with one hand and settled the other on his shoulder, the archer suddenly had a very good idea of where all of this was going, and he liked it. _A lot._

"There's something else that you took that I want back," the dark haired boy said, then pressed their lips together.

As the generic triumphant music that comes on during the scoring of the winning point of the last game of an underdog sports movie played enthusiastically in his mind, Roy wrapped his arms around the other boy and kissed him back deeply. Running his hands over muscled arms, back and chest, he tried not to lose his damn mind as Garth's tongue explored his mouth.

Eventually the need for air outweighed the need to get it on and the two broke apart. Panting, sweaty, and completely disheveled (oh God, Roy's hair!) they stared at each other, more than a little dazed.

Running a hand through silky, black hair, Roy asked, "do you wanna go out?"

A nod and a blush.

"_Awesome_," the redhead breathed and pulled them together again.

Within minutes the two boys were on Roy's bed, making out. Garth hovered above Roy, kissing his neck. The redhead gripped him by the shoulders and rolled them over, putting him on top, then going in for some tongue. Garth rolled them over again only to send the two of them over the edge of the bed and crashing onto the floor.

The romance of the moment ruined by sore tail bones, the two of them sat up and looked at each other.

Roy eyed Garth suspiciously, "were you trying to _top_ me?"

Blushing sheepishly, the Atlantean replied, "um...yes?"

Roy shook his head, "_hell no_. Not with _that_ long hairstyle. _I'm_ topping."

Garth bristled, "excuse me! Who says _I_ want to be bottom?"

And thus the argument began.

**A/N:** _I know it was kind of awkward switching to their real names like that in the middle of the story. I hadn't used their real names yet and I thought it would be kind of awkward if they achieved kissy-face status without knowing each other's names. _

_I didn't like this one...I dunno, I just don't know how to do the whole "when they first got together" shindig. I need to think up something awesome for the next chapter to erase this from my mind._

_Later baybays!_


	7. Too Much

**A/N:** _While I love the romance, I also love the bromance of these two, and I know that a lot of you guys do, too. I'll probably flip-flop between them being friends with cuddles, to boyfriends depending on my mood._

**Spaqua Status**: Boyfriends.

**Warnings**: Sweet boy kisses, ruined fluff, and a little touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me (guess what soundtrack I've been listening to).

**Too Much**

Garth and Roy were lying in a tangled mess of limbs on Garth's bed, kissing heatedly. Shirts had been discarded long ago and they had been exploring each other's exposed skin for the past couple of minutes. Just as Roy began placing open-mouthed kisses along the other's jaw, Garth spoke up.

"I just had a thought."

"God, why do you have talk so much while we're making out?" asked Roy exasperatedly, propping himself up so that he could look the dark-haired boy in the eyes.

Garth rolled his eyes and gave the redhead a playful nudge. He then focused his attention to the ceiling as he said, "we're not like other couples."

Roy arched an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Well..." Garth began, folding his arms behind his head and glancing over at the boy next to him with a little shrug, "I don't know, most couples seem to be more romantic than we are. They compliment each other, go to romantic candle-lit dinners, tell each other they're cute and things like that..."

"Oh..." said Roy, appearing to be deep in thought.

Garth shifted a little uncomfortably, hoping that Roy wouldn't take it the wrong way. He was happy how they were. They were affectionate, but they still kept that bond of friendship. They could joke and rough-house with each other one minute, and kiss the next. Garth liked it, he just wondered what it would be like if there was a little more romance in their relationship.

It was then that Roy climbed on top of him, straddling him at the waist. Garth inhaled sharply when the redhead ran his hands over his chest, the archer's rough, calloused fingers tracing lazy patterns on the Atlantean's skin.

"Romance?" Roy asked with a smirk, "I can do that..."

Roy then leaned down, attatching his lips to the other boy's collar bone. Garth let out a quiet gasp and wrapped his arms loosely around the other's shoulders, one hand running through short, red hair.

Roy leaned up, and in an unusually cutesy manner, he kissed the tip of Garth nose, "I _love_ the way your nostrils flare when you get mad at the twins for making a mess," he said in a low voice.

Garth caught the mocking glint in the redhead's eyes and let out a snort of laughter.

"And that horrified look you get when I buy sushi is just _too cute_," the archer continued, placing small kisses on the other's lips as he spoke. The sarcasm was leaking from his voice and he was struggling to keep a straight face.

The Atlantean chuckled, "you're such an idiot..."

"And don't get me started on how completely _adorable_ it is to watch you change out light bulbs..."

"Okay! I get it!" laughed Garth, shoving Roy off of him, who was laughing as well.

"What? _Too much?_" asked Roy, feigning confusion, "I was _trying_ to be romantic."

"You suck at romantic talk..." said the dark haired boy with a teasing smile. After mulling things over in his head, he stated, "I don't think that mushy stuff works for us."

"Well there goes my plans for a candle-lit dinner at Taco Bell," joked Roy, pulling himself closer to Garth, "I guess our relationship will just have to survive off of our mutual bad-assery and sexiness."

Garth nodded with a chuckle, and as the silence grew longer, he spoke up, "hey, Roy..."

"Yeah?"

"Do my nostrils really flare when I get mad?"

"Pft! Yeah! It's the funniest thing _ever!_"

Garth elbowed Roy in the ribs as the redhead continued to laugh.

**A/N**: _More epic romance! I guess the epic thing about their romance is that they don't need that mushyness to know that they're feeling each other. _

_I don't know how I feel about this one. Or how you guys'll feel about it (but hey, free entertainment, am I right?). So I hope you like it!_

_Later, baybays!_


	8. Years

**A/N:** _I'm thinking about writing a story where, 20 years in the future, the children of the Teen Titans are now the current team, and suddenly, by way of plot-device time villain, are transported into the past and meet their parents when they were their ages. Life lessons ensue. What do you guys think?_

_And speaking of the future..._

**Spaqua Status**: Mutual BAMF-ness inspired friendship.

**Years**

"How do you hold your breath so long when you swim?"

Garth looked up from the grilled cheese sandwich he was making at the stove and over at the little girl sitting on the counter next to him. He smiled; five-year-old Lian was certainly full of questions. She'd only been in his care for about an hour and had already she'd questioned him to such an extent that she'd make any seasoned detective proud.

Putting down his spatula, the Atlantean replied, "I don't hold my breath, I can breath underwater."

"How?"

"Gils."

"_Cool._"

Garth chuckled, turning back to the sandwich. He liked Lian. Her youth and curiosity towards everything served as a reminder of everything he was fighting for whenever he put on his uniform. There was so much of Roy in her; the strength, the confidence, the spark of life in her eyes. She was the apple of her father's eye, and quickly became somewhat of an adopted niece among the Titans. She never failed to put a smile on Garth's face.

"Daddy said your hair used to be long, like a girl's."

"Did Daddy also tell you he used to keep a comb and hair gel in his utility belt?"

Lian blinked, "...but, he still does."

The Atlantean bit down on his lip to keep himself from busting out into laughter. He'd never ever let Roy live this one down. Seeing that Lian was still expecting an answer, he composed himself, "yes, I used to keep my hair long, but I cut it so it'd be easier to manage."

"I see," said Lian, nodding as sagely as a little girl in pigtails could.

Garth took the sandwich off of the skillet and onto a plate, cutting it in half for the two of them to share. The girl took on a laid back slouch as she ate her lunch; much like her father did whenever he ate. The Atlantean was suddenly overcome by a wave of nostalgia, remembering a day long ago (had it really been over ten years?) in Jump City when he and his friend bickered over petty things and exchanged insulting nicknames over slices of pizza. So much had changed since then, codenames, teams, and then little Lian came along. In some ways she'd softened the man, but she also helped to harden his resolve and his sense of duty and responsibility. She was, without a doubt, the best thing to ever happen to Roy.

A knock sounded on Garth's apartment door.

"That must be Daddy!" Lian squealed, hopping off the counter leaving her sandwich forgotten on its surface. Garth followed after her, marveling at her seemingly boundless energy.

The man on the other side of the door was, in fact, Roy Harper. With a bright smile, he received his daughter's "affection barrage" with open arms. Scooping her up off the ground he asked, "how's my baby girl?"

"Good Daddy!" said Lian, latching her arms around her father's neck, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, kiddo," replied Roy, placing a kiss on his little girl's cheek. Turning his attention to Garth, he said, "thanks for watching after her, I know she can be a handful sometimes."

Garth waved it off, "don't worry about it, she's wonderful."

"Yes she is," agreed Roy.

The three bid their goodbyes with a hearty "Thanks, Uncle Garth!" from Lian, and then the two Harpers made their departure.

Just as Garth closed the door, he heard Lian's voice echo down the hallway, "you were wrong, Daddy! Uncle Garth didn't smell anything like fish!"

**A/N**: _I don't know, do Atlanteans have gils? (Did not do the research.)_

_More sweet than anything else, also with some humor. On another note, how dare spelling check reject Lian's name?_

_Am I the only one that wants to physically assault the writer that murdered poor little Lian? What's worse is that that killing was an editorial mandate, meaning that more than one person wanted the death of this sweet little girl. WTH DC? _


	9. Taste

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late update, it's been a rough week._

**Spaqua Status**: Friends Without Benefits

**Taste**

Speedy and Aqualad grimaced.

They weren't sure what exactly had been placed before them on the table, but they sure as hell didn't want to eat it. Starfire had called it "Glacnarc: The Pudding of Welcoming" but they were pretty sure that its proper name was "Toxic Waste: The Substance of Poisoning." Which was a very reasonable name seeing as the supposed culinary dish glowed a sickly green.

The alien girl floated above them, an excited smile lighting up her face, "dear friends, it is custom on my planet that when guests are welcomed with the Glacnarc they are to _consume_ it, not simply observe it."

The boys looked at her, then at the other members of Titans West for help. Raven remained indifferent, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked positively giddy, and Robin had this little smirk on his face that stated "I'm glad it's you two and not me, and while I feel sorry for you, I'd rather watch than intervene." It was like they didn't care that the two of them would die within hours of their arrival!

The "pudding" moved in a way that had nothing to do with its gelatinous consistency, and then it growled. Fucking _growled_. They were _not_ going to enjoy eating this thing.

And hell yes they were going to eat the pudding. Starfire was gorgeous_gorgeous__**gorgeous**_and so nice that she made kittens look like evil master minds. The girl was kind enough to partake in their Earthly customs, so why not show the same open mindedness of experiencing hers?

The two of them grabbed their spoons. After a quick mental reminder of their status as complete BAMF's, they scooped up a spoonful of Glacnarc and put it in their mouths.

They were quite pleasantly surprised.

While it looked straight up stank nasty, the pudding tasted like cinnamon and bananas with just a hint of something spicy. Though not great, it was okay, and they finished their bowls easily enough. Setting down their spoons they both informed Starfire that the pudding was good and thanked her.

Starfire let out a squeal of joy and gathered the two up in a (hopefully not literal) bone-crushing hug, "oh dear friends I am so glad that you have enjoyed The Pudding of Welcoming! I was so certain that it would not taste right with the substitution of Earth ingredients."

She released them and they immediately gasped for air that they'd been denied whilst in the Tameranean's arms.

"That wasn't so bad," whispered Aqualad.

"I'm just glad it's over with," replied Speedy.

Ten minutes later, the two boys were covered in blue spots and their tongues went numb. They were rushed to the hospital shortly after.

**A/N:** _ Yet another one of these that I'm not happy with... orz_

_I'm considering writing either a multi-chaptered Spaqua fic, or a multi-chaptered "children of the Teen Titans go back in time and meet their parents" fic. I dunno, what do you guys think?_

_Later, baybays!_


	10. Diamond

**A/N: **_ I tried to make this one funnier. I also realize that a lot of my one shots are only loosely based around the prompts given._

_I love the reviews guys! Once I get in a longer chapter, I'll address each and every one of you individually!_

**Spaqua Status: **Bitchy Frenemies

**Diamond**

Bumblebee, Mas, and Menos could only stare in shock. When they'd responded to a distress call from Speedy and Aqualad from Steel's Natural History Museum, they'd expected anything but this. Bumblebee, finally finding her voice, spoke exactly what was on everyone's mind.

"What the hell?"

Before them, in the middle of the crime scene that their latest villain had just escaped was Speedy and Aqualad. The two were fighting, as was quite normal. What wasn't normal was the fact that Speedy stood there with his arms crossed and his nostrils flaring like it was nobody's business, and Aqualad was more animated, flailing his arms around and shouting out insults such as "dickwad" and "Seaweed Breath." It took a few moments for the other members of the team to realize that the two had apparently switched bodies.

Just to make sure she wasn't imagining things, Bumblebee called out, "Aqualad!"

It was Speedy who looked over, "what?"

"'oly moley!" the twins exclaimed, wearing Home Alone-esque expressions on their faces.

Bumblebee would have smiled at the twins for their branching out into the English language if she hadn't been so completely flabbergasted, "what on Earth happened to you?"

Aqua-er, Speedy sent the other boy a glare, "some chick in green attacked us and Fishstick here got in the way and let her zap us with some crystal thingy."

"I hardly see how any of this is my fault," Sp-Aqualad snapped back, "_you're_ the one that nearly shot me with an ice arrow..._again_." Then, after a pause, "and it was a magical diamond, not a '_crystal thingy_' oh eloquent one."

"If you weren't wearing my gorgeous face, I'd totally rearrange it right now," the archer hissed.

"Knock it off!" barked Bumblebee and the two obliged, but not without shooting each other one last glare, "the twins and I will look into this mysterious robber. In the mean time, you two are gonna go to the tower and figure ya'selves out without killing each other. Got it?"

They nodded begrudgingly.

**TTTTTT**

As soon as the two arrived back at the tower, they situated themselves on the large couch in the main room.

"How the hell do you deal with all this hair?" grumbled Speedy, combing his fingers through the long, dark tresses on his head trying to get all the tangles out, "hey Fishstick, c'mere."

Without warning, the archer's hands shot straight for Aqualad's waistline, "_whoa!_ What do you think you're doing?" The boy scooted back as the other advanced on him.

"Settle down, Sushi Brain, I just need the comb in my utility belt," sighed Speedy, "plus even if I _did_ want to do whatever your sick mind thought I was about to do, it's _my_ body."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ in it!" squawked Aqualad backing away further, "just tell me what pocket it's in."

Speedy rolled his eyes, "third one on your left."

As Aqualad pulled the yellow comb out of the pocket, he caught the small Speedy emblem on one of the corners. He bit his lip, choking down a laugh. He was aware that Speedy kept a comb on him at all times, but this was ridiculous, "you have a Speedy themed comb? What, does one of your trick arrows release hair gel, too?"

The other boy shot him a nasty glare and snatched the comb from his grip then went about fixing his hair, "you really oughta consider using a conditioner."

Aqualad snorted, rolling his eyes. Suddenly turning serious he asked, "do you think this is permanent?"

Speedy gave a half shrug, trying to look like he wasn't concerned, but failing by only just a little.

"Oh..." was all Aqualad could say.

"So..." said Speedy.

Awkward silence.

Speedy spoke up once more, "...is this the part where we work together to get used to each other's bodies and learn valuable lessons of what it's like to be in another person's shoes? Y'know, like Freaky Friday or some shit like that?"

Aqualad shrugged, "I guess so..."

And so they did.

In the end, when they were turned back to normal, no life lessons were learned. They still got at each other's throats about every little thing and never did get tired of the insulting nicknames they used towards each other.

The only real changes after the body switching ordeal was Speedy's new habit of flaring his nostrils when angered, Aqualad's sudden fondness of using hair conditioner, and their new aversion towards anything diamond-like.

**A/N**: _Thus we see the return of the "personal space invading" side of Speedy's personality. I kinda thought I'd lost my lost my sense of humor what with my week from hell last week, but luckily its slowly returning back to its original strength. A special thanks to reviewer __**Zalaya**__ AKA __**kodamatreespirit**__ for her kind words on my dA account in regards to said week from hell. Hugs n kisses, sweets!_

_As for the multi-chaptered fic, I'm going with a Spaqua one, I just can't think of a good plot, though I definitely want it to be serious but with some humor added in. I dunno, any ideas?_

_Later baybays!_


	11. Green

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait, I kinda lost my inspiration for a while there, but it's back, so no fretting!_

**Warnings**: Perv humor and booty shorts.

**Spaqua Status**: Best Bros

**Green**

Aqualad and Speedy were seated at a table in Steel City's only decent pizzeria enjoying a late lunch after a long morning of bad ass crime fighting. Just as Aqualad was about to bite into his second slice of pepperoni, Speedy nudged him in the side with his elbow.

"Hey, Fishstick, check out that hottie over there," the archer whispered.

Aqualad looked up and followed the redhead's leering gaze to see a strikingly beautiful girl entering the establishment. Her figure was tall, lean and tanned. Her hair was long and dark, the jet black color matching her eyes. She was dressed in dark blue and black, and-

"She looks kinda like me," Aqualad observed, mostly to himself, taking in the girl's long, dark hair as well as the color scheme of her clothing. He immediately regretted letting that comment slip when he heard Speedy snort with laughter.

"What? Are you jealous that I'm checking out someone other than you?" teased Speedy through his laughter.

"D-don't be stupid!" snapped the Atlantean, already getting frazzled by the boy's teasing, "I mean, just look at her hair. And her clothes-"

"I didn't know you ran around in tube-tops and booty shorts when no one was looking," the archer then burst into laughter at the funny mental image.

"I meant the _color_ of her clothes..." the dark haired boy argued meekly, his face flushing a deep red from embarrassment, frustration, and annoyance, though mostly embarrassment. He was clearly the loser in this argument.

"Just face it, Sushi Breath, you want me all to yourself," the redhead said cockily, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Gods, you are so full of yourself," Aqualad groaned, running his hand down his face in frustration.

"I'm _not_ full of myself," stated Speedy. Then with a lecherous smirk he added, "though _you_ probably wish you were full of me..."

The Atlantean made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. His mouth opened and closed repeateadly, but no words came out.

"Now you really look like a fish!"

Aqualad landed a solid punch on the boy's arm, "_shut up!_"

"_Ow!_ I was just joking! Geez!" Speedy said, rubbing at his now sore arm. He was still grinning broadly, obviously trying to refrain from bursting into laughter once more.

Aqualad huffed, and the two of them returned to their meals. After a couple of minutes, the dark haired boy's gaze drifted back to the girl, "I have to admit, she is attractive..."

The archer smirked, "I told you-"

"WHAHAHAHAH! –_SNORT!_- -_SNORT!_- -_SNORT!_-"

The two boys stared in slack-jawed horror at the embarrassingly obnoxious laughter that tore its way out of the girl's mouth.

"...never mind, she's not pretty at all..."

"Yeah...I mean, she looks just like _you_."

**A/N:** _Have you ever seen someone on the street that could be you if you were the opposite gender? ...no? Just me? Awww... Also, I believe an obnoxious laugh brings down the hottie rating of any girl._

_I still have no idea what my Spaqua story will be about. Thanks to Zalaya's wonderful suggestion, I definitely want to incorporate Lian into it somehow._

_This is now my most reviewed story ever, I love you guys!_

_Later, baybays!_


	12. Children

**A/N: **_I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I was busy orz_

**Spaqua Status: **Pretty freaking serious about each other.

**Warning: **This chapter is so fluffy, it looks like a marshmallow factory got sick and vomited its contents onto it.

**Children**

"Did you ever think about having kids?"

Roy looked up in surprise. He glanced at the boy lying next to him in his bed, completely caught off guard.

Garth stared back, his eyes penetrating even in the dark of the bed room. The Atlantean took the corner of his lip between his teeth before releasing it, "_well?_"

The archer froze. While they were serious in their relationship and now about to hit their eighth month mark, he'd never really expected to have this conversation, for obvious anatomical reasons. Roy's mind took a quick detour down "Oh Shit! What Do I Do?" Lane before he leaned closer and awkwardly whispered, "um, Garth...we're both, you know, _guys_..." He imparted this information gently, as if he were afraid this news would come as a horrible shock to the dark haired boy.

Garth let out a snort, "yes, I'm fully aware of that fact, thanks for clarifying," he said, giving the redhead an amused roll of his eyes. His expression then became slightly nervous, "I meant, did you ever think about having kids? You know, _before_ I came along. Was that ever part of your life plans?"

"Oh..." said the archer, going quiet. He thought for a moment before answering, "well, I guess I always pictured a little Roy Jr. running around at some point or another...Why?"

Now it was Garth's turn to be silent. Because of their close proximity, Roy could feel the other boy fidget and shift. Just as he was about to coax an answer out of him, Garth spoke, "well, as you said, we're both guys..."

"Uh huh..."

"So we can't have kids together and..."

"...Garth?"

"I just wanted to know if that would be an issue for you."

Needless to say, Roy was a little stunned. It was rare that Garth displayed any amount of vulnerability, and when he did, it always caught Roy off guard. It wasn't like the guy was majorly angsting about the issue, and he was being very straightforward and calm about his concerns, but that little glint of insecurity in the other's eyes seemed out of place and just..._wrong_.

Finding his voice, Roy replied, "of course it's not an issue."

Garth nodded, accepting the answer, but he still looked a little distraught.

Seeing this, Roy just had to ask, "Garth, is it an issue for you?"

Garth averted his eyes, "you know that family we saw eating at the pizza place? The family with the twin girls?"

Roy nodded.

"I dunno..." the Atlantean said with a shrug, "it looked kind of nice, you know? When I saw them...I wanted something like that...I wanted-"

"A family of your own," stated Roy. The two Titans locked gazes, knowing they were on the same page. Roy scooted closer, his hand closing around Garth's, rubbing circles in the back of Garth's hand. Garth leaned forward, touching his forehead to Roy's.

"We could always adopt," Roy whispered, "we could be just like Brangelina."

Garth let out a small chuckle, rolling his eyes, "that does sound nice...not the Brangelina part –because they're _crazy_- but, you know..."

Roy laughed, "yeah, I know..."

The two snuggled closer, both feeling a whole lot better. Then, Garth spoke up, "we should adopt a girl."

"...no Roy Jr.?" Roy pouted, then after being hit with Garth's puppy eyes (that were so effective, they were a super power in their own right), he caved, "fine, but _I'm_ picking the name."

"If Roy Jr. was your _oh so creative_ choice for a boy's name, I shudder to think what you'd name a girl," teased Garth.

"Hey, give me some credit!" defended Roy, "I was thinking Lian for a girl's name."

"Lian," said Garth, as if he were tasting the name, he then smiled, "that sounds good."

Roy smiled, "yeah, but that's a long time from now...I say for now, we just enjoy each other."

Garth nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist and pulling him closer. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N:** _Augh! The fluff! It burns! orz I dunno guys, fail or win?_

_This chapter's prompt and idea for said prompt__ was chosen/thought up by Zalaya, a new (but incredibly sweet) friend of mine that has supported this story as well as my endeavors on DeviantART. You're wonderful, sweetie! I apologize for the fluff overload and I really hope you like it :) _

_If y'all have any ideas for future chapters that you'd like me to write, just write it in a review and I might be able to fit it with a prompt (after all, I have over 80 more I have to write...). As you've seen with Diamond and Green, I'm able to fit prompts rather obscurely._

_Later, baybays!_


	13. Parents

**A/N: **_You guys are awesome! Your reviews make my world go round!_

**Shout Outs:**

Zalaya- You're such a sweet person! I really appreciate your support. So far, you've reviewed every chapter I've written for this story as well as some of my other stories, I can't express how much that means to me.

snowiiangel- Your encouragement is really touching. I love the fact that you take the time to read my author's notes at the end of my chapters, it makes me as a writer feel important.

Fellinlovetoday- You're as awesome as your icon (that's the best bowl of cereal I've ever seen). I'm really glad that my stories make you laugh, that's really all I'm trying to achieve with these.

Tortor- You're a very intelligent person, and a talented author. I enjoy your perfect-grammar-filled reviews.

Princessofmyworld2010- I'm proud that I'm the author of the only Spaqua fanfic you've ever liked, that's really touching. You're one of the few reviewers to give me constructive criticism for this story and I really appreciate that insight.

crazynerd- My first reviewer, it all started with you. Your kind words let me know that this thing was all worthwhile.

WolfBloodBaptism- It makes me happy that you think this story is "awesome epicness" I seriously thought that such words could only be used with Chuck Norris being mentioned in the same sentence.

Little Miss Doom-And-Gloom- Your reviews make me smile, I love how specific you are with what you like about my chapters.

Lourdes- Another early reviewer and another person to give me the courage to continue this when it was just one chapter long, thank you so much.

_Yes, I shouted out to every single person that has ever reviewed this story, that's how much you guys mean to me. I guess we should move onto the fic now..._

**Spaqua Status**: They are, like, totally BFFs!

**Parents**

"You'll never catch me, Titans!"

"Shut up and hold still so I can hit you!"

The new villain in town, a scrawny creep in yellow spandex named Nostalgia, was apparently not one to shy away from the chance to be the center of attention. As he wreaked havoc in Steel City Park, blasting everything in sight while flashing cheesy grins every time he stood still, the man looked like he owned the whole world. The term "attention whore" came to mind as the Titans East attempted to catch him, a feat that was turning out to be quite difficult to achieve.

Speedy fired two arrows at the villain, letting out a grunt of frustration when they were skillfully dodged. A quick glance told him that the other members of Titans East were equally frustrated. Nostalgia was a lot like the villain Control Freak that Titans West had to deal with. He was overdramatic, incredibly annoying, and not very menacing, but enough of a pest to warrant superhero intervention. Speedy just hoped that, unlike Control Freak, he wouldn't be come a "recurring villain" that they'd have to deal with all the time.

Suddenly, Aqualad called forth a torrent of water from a nearby fire hydrant and blasted the villain with it, soaking him and knocking him off his feet. The others in the team took advantage of the villain's disorientation and surrounded him, weapons drawn.

"Alright, Nostalgia, give up quietly before we fry your sorry butt," said Bumblebee.

Nostalgia merely laughed, "sorry, but I'm not that easy," he stood slowly, a manic glint in his eyes.

Before anyone could react, the entire team was engulfed in a shroud of thick smoke.

"_Smoke bomb!_" Speedy coughed out, eyes stinging. He began backing out of the cloud, the more time he was unable to see, the more vulnerable he became.

Nostalgia's crazed laughter rang out from within the cloud, "time to try out my latest toy!" three blasts were fired, emitting a strange orange light that penetrated even the thick smoke from the bomb, the surprised shouts of Mas, Menos, and Bumblebee followed soon after, then quiet.

"Guys!" Speedy called out, beginning to worry. Then, something brushed against his elbow. On reflex, the archer threw a punch in that direction only to have his fist caught before impact.

"Speedy, it's me!" croaked out Aqualad, who appeared to be in pretty bad shape. The smoke couldn't be good for his Atlantean lungs.

The two made their way out of the smoke. Standing on the edge of the cloud, they watched it dissipate. Once it was all clear, they ventured forward to investigate.

Nostalgia was nowhere to be found, apparently having escaped in the confusion. At first, the two Titans thought that he'd taken the rest of their team with him, but a closer look at the seen proved them wrong. As soon as the two laid eyes on their teammates, their stomachs dropped.

"Oh Gods," whispered Aqualad, his voice still hoarse from the smoke inhalation.

For the most part, Mas, Menos, and Bumblebee were okay; there was not a scratch to be found on their bodies. The thing that left the two boys so disturbed was that said bodies were about ten years younger than they should be. The twins were now toddlers and their leader looked to be around seven years old. They were watching the two older Titans expectantly.

"Whatchu lookin' at?" asked Bumblebee, summoning as much attitude as her little body could muster.

The two would've cursed if there weren't children present.

**TTTTTT**

"Well, now we know why he calls himself Nostalgia..." murmured Speedy from his seat at the Tower's main computer.

After the incident in the park, Speedy and Aqualad (now the oldest members of their team) had taken their de-aged teammates back to the Tower. From what they could tell, the three Titans had aged back both mind and body, though their powers remained intact.

Speedy was currently searching for leads as to where Nostalgia had gone to. Aqualad was stuck with the hard job of handling the kids, who were, at the moment, bouncing off the walls.

Mas was jumping on the couch, trying to get higher and higher with each bounce and Menos had latched himself onto Aqualad's leg, babbling about something in Spanish. The Atlantean had one hand clamped around Bumblebee's leg as she tried to fly away from him, pouting about the loss of her stingers (he confiscated them when she zapped him in the neck). His yells and scolding fell on deaf ears.

"Don't get up, Speedy!" Aqualad ground out, sarcasm soaking his voice, "it's not like I need help or anything."

With a laborious sigh, the archer stood. He caught Mas in midair as he made his way over to his frazzled teammate, then looked up at Bumblebee, "Bee," he said patiently, "if you come down here, I'll make you something special for lunch."

The girl looked down at him thoughtfully, "okay!" she then lowered her self to the ground after Aqualad released her leg.

"Bribery always works," Speedy stage-whispered to Aqualad before prying Menos off of his leg and tending to him. "Since you're so incompetent with children, why don't you search for Nostalgia while I take care of 'em?"

Aqualad couldn't have agreed more.

**TTTTTT**

Speedy put the twins on the couch for nap time then went to make lunch.

Bumblebee observed as Speedy went about making PB and J sandwiches. She wrinkled her nose, "peanut butter is _gross!_"

"Have you tried peanut butter before?" asked Speedy in amusement.

"...no," said the girl, then defiantly added, "I just know!"

The archer passed her a sandwich, "try it."

Bumblebee took a sandwich, then skeptically took a bite that was probably too big for her. After a couple of chews, she made a silly face, "ith 'tuck to 'a 'oof f m' mouf!" which probably meant "it's stuck to the roof of my mouth!"

Speedy chuckled and handed her a glass of milk, which she took and gulped down. Satisfied that there was no more peanut butter stuck in her mouth, Bumblebee then ate more of her sandwich, but with much smaller bites. "Good, right?" the redhead asked, to which the little girl nodded.

"I never took you to be someone good with children," observed Aqualad, taking a minor break from his search.

Speedy shrugged, "little kids are pretty cool..." A beat passed, then the redhead paled.

"What is it?" asked Aqualad, growing concerned.

"Where are the twins?" now it was the Atlantean's turn to pale.

"I thought you were watching them!"

"I can't believe you lost the twins!" Speedy hissed, going into full-on mother hen mode.

"How is this _my_ fault?" snapped Aqualad.

Just when they were about to get into a full on shouting match Bumblebee spoke up, "they went that way," she said, pointing towards the part of the tower that held the evidence and training rooms.

Panic hit both of them. There were all sorts or dangerous things there that the twins could get into. This wasn't good at all.

"Crap!" they both shouted at the same time.

Aqualad sprung to his feet, "okay, you watch Bee while I look for the twins."

"Got it," said Speedy, but the Atlantean was already out of the room.

**TTTTTT**

"Mas? Menos?" Aqualad called out. He had searched the bathrooms in the wing, but he still hadn't found the twins.

"Guys?" he turned the corner and saw nothing. Just as he was about to turn back, something moving incredibly fast whizzed past him and knocked him off his feet.

"...ow," the dark haired boy groaned, his tailbone throbbing. Looking up, he found his vision to be blocked by two tiny, identical faces.

"Mas! Menos!" Aqualad exclaimed, sitting up, and scooping them into his arms, "what were you two thinking running around on your own? That was very dangerous!"

To which their reply was, "baño."

"Baño?" Aqualad blinked, "oh! _Bathroom!_ You need to use the bathroom!...Oh, _no_."

The Atlantean grimaced as looked at the toddlers in his arms. He had a feeling that if the two retained their memories of the day's events once they'd reverted back to their 12-year-old selves, things would be very awkward between the three.

**TTTTTT**

Aqualad walked into the main room of the tower a little while later, a twin on each arm. He found Speedy sitting at the computer while Bumblebee sat on the floor next to him, occasionally looking up to see what the archer was doing.

The redhead looked over when he heard the door open and immediately jumped up and ran over, taking the twins into his arms, "where were you two? I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!"

Suddenly remembering that were other people present, Speedy let out an awkward cough and set the twins down. He beckoned Aqualad over to the computer, "check this out, someone fitting Nostalgia's description was spotted near the docks. We should investigate."

"Yeah, let's go!" exclaimed Bumblebee, her wings twitching with excitement. The twins garbled out enthusiastic cries as well.

"No, you guys have to stay here, this is dangerous big kid business," said Speedy waving a stern finger in their direction.

"Awww..." the kids groaned in unison, utterly deflated.

Aqualad frowned, "who'll watch the kids?"

Speedy thought for a moment, then answered, "I have someone who owes me a favor."

**TTTTTT**

"You've _got _to be kidding me."

"You _owe me_, remember?"

Jinx glared into the communicator screen, this was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday, "I'm _not _a babysitter."

"Technically they're not babies, the twins are toddlers and Bumblebee's elementary school age," was Speedy's reply, "and need I remind you that you owe me? You know, _big time?_"

Jinx let out a large, overdramatic sigh, "_fiiiiiiiiiiine_. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"You're the best!" Speedy said with a mockingly sweet tone before terminating the call.

"Idiot," mumbled Jinx to herself, snapping the communicator shut. Why the hell was she friends with that boy?

**TTTTTT**

With Jinx taking care of the kids back at the tower, the boys headed out for the docks, looking for their escaped villain.

The two were currently behind an abandoned warehouse, searching their surroundings. There were a few stacks of large crates scattered about, some trash, and a hobo fire place, but no Nostalgia.

"How hard is it to find _one_ freaking guy?" grumbled Speedy, "it's not like he fits in with all the dock workers around-"

"Look out!" Aqualad pulled the redhead down just in time as a beam of orange energy streaked right through the place where the archer's head would've been.

The two of them whirled around. Before them stood Nostalgia, weapon drawn and aimed right at them, "I see you're three members short. I take it my device worked? Let me guess, it was their nap time..."

The only answer he got was silence; the boys were mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming battle.

Nostalgia tutted, a disapproving frown on his face, "you boys are way too serious. Here, allow me to reintroduce you to your _inner child!"_

Speedy and Aqualad took cover behind one of the stacks of crates as the villain began firing off blasts.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Aqualad, peering around a crate, then ducking back quickly as another shot was fired.

"Don't die and don't get de-ageified," said Speedy.

"Good plan, smart one."

"Well, I do try," Speedy replied sarcastically. Just then, his communicator beeped, it was Jinx. He quickly answered it, "Jinx can this wait? We're kind of in a spot-"

"The kids are gone!"

"_What?_"

"I dunno, I just looked away for a second and then they were gone! It must've been the twins," Jinx said meekly.

For a second, Speedy could only stare in a mixture of anger and disbelief, then, "Jinx, don't _ever_ have kids!"

Aqualad leaned over Speedy's shoulder, "start searching for them, we'll join you once we take down Nostalgia."

Suddenly they heard a shrill cry from the other side of the crates, "AUGH! GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

"Leave our friends alone, ya big baddie!"

"¡Sí, Señor Malo!"

Speedy and Aqualad turned back to the communicator screen, "never mind, we found them," they said in unison. Speedy then hung up on the pink haired sorceress (she could fuss at him later).

The two boys poked their heads out of their hiding place and stared, slack-jawed at the site before them. Mas and Menos had latched themselves onto Nostalgia's legs while Bumblebee sat atop the man's shoulders and beat at his head with her tiny fists.

Panic swelling in their chests, Speedy and Aqualad rushed forward, intent on getting their teammates away from the potential danger. Though they didn't have much to worry about, for caught off balance and completely disoriented, Nostalgia dropped his weapon. As soon as it hit the ground the weapon fired straight into Nostalgia's chest. There was a blinding flash of orange light and the boys had to stop and cover their eyes.

Upon uncovering their eyes, they looked up to see Mas, Menos, and Bumblebee on the ground, a little disoriented, but otherwise alright. On the ground as well was Nostalgia, whose age had regressed to around four years old. He did not look happy, if the giant tantrum he was throwing was anything to go by.

Speedy blinked, "how..._anticlimactic_..."

Aqualad nodded and stepped forward, picking up Nostalgia's weapon and examining it while Speedy tended to the kids, "Now all we have to do is reverse the effect on the kids."

Speedy looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face, and said, "you know...I think this is too smart for us...I think we should call in Cyborg before we accidentally de-age them into nothingness."

Aqualad blanched at the thought, "...you have a point."

**TTTTTT**

It took Cyborg a couple of hours to get from the West Coast to the East Coast, but once he got to Titans East's tower, he was able to reverse the effects of Nostalgia's weapon within the hour.

"I gotta admit, it was kinda fun being a kid again," said Bumblebee with just a little bit of wistfulness in her voice as she stretched her limbs.

The whole team, plus Cyborg and Jinx, was crammed into the infirmary. It seemed that the need to just talk about the day's events outweighed the need for personal space at the moment. The only people that didn't seem eager to talk to each other were the twins and Aqualad, who seemed to be avoiding each other like the plague.

"So what happened to Nostalgia?" inquired Bumblebee.

"He's still a kid, he got sent to some sort of day care for delinquent babies or something," said Speedy offhandedly.

"I see..." the girl replied, she'd get a more formal briefing later, but right now, Speedy and Aqualad seemed pretty tired. She grinned, "why are you guys so tired? Don't tell me that we were that big of a handful."

Aqualad scoffed, but Speedy merely shrugged, "you guys were alright. I mean, you managed to take down Nostalgia while you still had baby teeth in your mouth. Though you wouldn't have _had to_ if a certain _babysitter_ had done her _job_ correctly."

The discreet glare he sent over his shoulder was not missed by its intended target. Jinx scowled in return, "can it, _Momma Bear!_"

"'Momma Bear?'" asked Cyborg with a confused frown.

"You should've seen it," laughed Aqualad, "Speedy must've been a soccer mom in a previous life."

"Only because you made a lousy father," Speedy shot back with a disapproving frown.

Everyone laughed. He never lived it down.

**A/N:** _Oh God, what is this monstrosity? orz_

_I figured that since this is a fanfic about a show with superheroes in it, there should be some action. So I came up with this piece of crap. Please ignore it and read some of the better chapters to make you feel better. orz At least I figured out how to work Spanish accents in Word._

_The whole thing about Jinx owing Speedy a big favor is a reference to one of my other stories called Iatrophobia in which Speedy makes her put up with her fear of doctors before she seriously hurts herself. It's very angsty and full of swear words. Read if you dare.  
_

_If you want to read something fluff-tastic, go and read my latest Flinx one-shot Bubble Toes, it's sure to make you go "Awwwww!" (Plus, it's much better than this.)_

_Later, baybays!_


	14. Death

**A/N: **_This is horribly short compared to the previous chapter._

**Death**

"Oh God, why is it so quiet?"

"Gah! What was that?"

"My nose whistled, Aqualad, calm down."

"Why are there so many corners to turn? They're making me nervous."

**CRASH!**

"Eeek!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Oh, it was just a vent..."

"Oh...heheheh...I knew that."

"Gah...why is it so quiet?"

"Just keep going, Speedy, one at a time."

"Okay..."

"C'mon, buddy, deep breaths."

"Alright...Hey, what is this wall of boxes doing-"

**CRASH!** "_**ROAAAAAAAAAR!**_"

"Augh! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Oh Gods!"

"Shit! It's got my leg! It's got my leg!"

The screen went red.

"Good job, Speedy! You just died again!"

"You know what? Why don't _you_ play, if you think you could do better?"

"As a matter of fact, I _can_ do better! Now get away from the computer!"

"Guys?"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Bumblebee! Don't scare us like that!"

"What on earth are you guys doing? It's three in the freakin' morning!"

"Playing Dead Space 2..."

"What difficulty?"

"Normal."

"_Really?_ And you're having such a hard time with it? Shoot, I beat it on Zealot and went back and beat it again on Hardcore...Go to bed, _n00bs_."

"..."

"..."

"...she beat it on _Hardcore?_"

"She's a god!"

**A/N:** _I really like doing pure dialogue one-shots. I dunno why... I know this one technically doesn't count because of the one sentence in the middle, but oh well._

_I haven't played Dead Space 2. I just watch Toby Turner play it on Youtube at tobygames. They're at the part where Isaac is going through that place where there are a bunch of turns and no Necromorphs then a big one pops out from behind a bunch of boxes. It was nerve-wracking just watching it. (I suck at descriptions orz)_

_Later, baybays! _


	15. Hours

**A/N: **_Another short one._

**Spaqua Status: **Frenemies, with extra emphasis on the enemy part.

**Hours**

**1 Hour**

"How long do you think it'll take them to realize we're trapped in this closet?" asked Aqualad.

"Well, when you consider the fact that we annoy the hell out of Bumblebitch and the twins could care less...never," came Speedy's dry response.

The Atlantean frowned into the darkness, he didn't even know how they managed to lock themselves in the storage closet of one of the tower's many sub-basements, but he was pretty sure it was in some way the archer's fault. He sighed, "is there a light switch in here?" he asked, reaching out blindly into the darkness.

"_Ow!_ Dammit, that was my face!" growled Speedy.

"Well _sorry_, but as you can tell, I can't see-_ow!_ You just _kicked_ me!" yelped the Atlantean.

"_Sorry,_" said Speedy mockingly, "I _can't see_ in here."

"Why you little-!"

**2 Hours**

"When we get out here, and I see that you messed up my hair, I swear to _God_, Fishstick..."

"Oh, _can it!_" snapped Aqualad, "_you_ started it with _your_ immaturity."

They were seated on the floor across from each other. Both were sporting bruises from their earlier scuffle in the dark. Luckily, they had managed to find a light switch so they could glare at each other properly.

"I'm hungry, do you think there's still an emergency Twix in here? I mean, we hid one in practically every closet in the tower..." Speedy then began to search around the closet, throwing random boxes everywhere.

One of those boxes hit Aqualad on the head, "hey! Watch it!"

"Aha!" exclaimed Speedy, ignoring the other boy's complaints. Turning around he held up the recently found Twix bar with a whoop of triumph. He then sat down and began tearing at the wrapper.

"...aren't you going to share?"

"Nope."

"You suck."

**3 Hours**

"...take one down, pass it around, 32 bottles of beer on the wall! 32 bottles of beer on the wall..."

**4 Hours**

"_HELP! LET US OUT!_"

"_PLEASE!_"

**5 Hours**

"Okay, here's the plan," said Speedy, "on three, we're both gonna charge at the door at the same time. Hopefully, with your Atlantean strength and my awesomeness combined, we'll be able to knock the door down."

"That sounds stupid," said Aqualad.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked the archer.

"No..."

"Alright then! 1..."

"2..."

"3!"

Both boys charged at the door. Just before impact, the door slid open with a mechanical hiss, and the two stumbled out into the hall and crashed right into the wall on the other side of the hall. They landed in a piled heap of shame, failure, and humiliation on the floor.

"What the hell are you idiots doing in a storage closet?" the two of them looked up into the annoyed face of their savior: Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee! Thank God!"

"I thought we'd never get out! I was afraid Speedy would annoy me to death!"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and walked away. Boys were stupid. End of story.

**A/N:** _This one's one of my favorites. By the way, I wrote some Spaqua M-ratedness. It's called __Like That One Madonna Song__. Check it out, but keep in mind that it's rated M for a good reason._

_Later, baybays!_


	16. Fire

**A/N: **_So, what's the status of a full length Spaqua fic? Still trying to figure out the plot orz_

**Spaqua Status: **Snark Brothers

**Fire**

"C'mon, Aqualad..."

"No!"

"...I dare you."

Aqualad stared incredulously, "you honestly think that I'd fall for something so juvenile?"

The archer rolled his eyes, though it was hard to tell through the mask. The two boys were seated at the dining table in the tower. Placed on the table in between the two was a jar of peppers, more specifically, a jar of Habenero peppers.

"C'mon, Fishstick, just one pepper and I'll get off your back," the redhead coaxed.

"No!" said Aqualad. He refused to partake in any of Speedy's stupidity. He could practically see the heat radiating off of the jar. There was _no way_ he was eating one of those.

"Aww, what's the matter, Sushi Breath? _Can't take the heat?_" the archer continued to egg him on.

"Incredibly lame puns aside, why don't _you_ eat one if you think you're so tough?" the Atlantean snapped.

The banter continued back and forth until both boys felt that their incredible manliness was being threatened and that they had something to prove. Soon enough, the jar was uncapped, and each had a decent sized, red-orange pepper in their hands.

"You ready? Or are you gonna chicken out?" challenged Speedy with a dangerous smirk plastered on his face.

A small, small voice in the back of Aqualad's mind that sounded a lot like Bumblebee shouted, "What the hell are you doing? Boy, you better put that pepper down!" but all that came out of his mouth was, "I could ask the same of you."

Then, simultaneously and with no time to back out, they took a bite out of their peppers and chewed. They were surprised to find out that the peppers tasted pretty good...for the first second at least. And then:

"Oh Gods!"

"Shit!"

Their mouths were burning, their faces were completely red, and their eyes were shedding tears like it was nobody's business. They began coughing as their senses were flooded with the pure, unadulterated heat.

"This was the worst mistake of my life!" hissed Speedy, wiping at his forehead.

"Water!" choked out Aqualad. He stood, apparently intent on running to his pool and submerging his entire body just to get rid of the horrible burning in his mouth.

"No! Milk! Milk is better!" cried Speedy and the two of them made a mad dash for the fridge, hastily pouring themselves two glasses of the liquid (spilling a lot of it), and chugging them.

"It's not going away!" said Aqualad miserably.

"Augh..." was all Speedy could say.

Just then, Bumblebee entered the room. She blinked at the sight before her: Speedy and Aqualad, both red in the face and looking like they were about to pass out, a jar of Habenero peppers on the table, and milk all over the place (how had it gotten on the ceiling?).

"I...don't wanna know."

"Bee!" cried Speedy, "help us!"

"I think my face is melting off..." groaned Aqualad.

The girl shook her head, "no. Y'all brought this onto yourselves. You're on your own."

With that, she left the two to suffer.

**A/N:** _Remember kids, no amount of bragging rights are worth burning your face off from the inside out! I get extra points because I actually went online to check out the actual reactions people (idiots) get when they eat Habenero peppers. That's right, I did the research! _

_Later, baybays!_


	17. Purple

**A/N **_Augh, Spring Break's almost over! orz... At least I've written a lot._

**Purple**

"_AQUALAD!_"

Speedy's enraged cry echoed throughout the entire tower.

Thinking that Mt. Bumblebee had erupted again, the twins began to run for cover until they remembered that the girl was in the room with them and perfectly okay. The three Titans looked towards Aqualad who was seated smugly at the couch watching TV. He was obviously guilty of whatever the archer was about to accuse him of doing.

The real show started when Speedy entered the main room. Mas, Menos, and Bumblebee's jaws dropped. Speedy stood there, pissed off, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel and-

"_MY HAIR IS PURPLE!_" he roared.

The twins and Bumblebee couldn't hold it in anymore, they burst into laughter.

"Ahahaha!" the twins were on the floor, unable to support themselves and barely breathing through their peals of laughter.

"Your head looks like a grape!" wheezed out Bumblebee, leaning up against a nearby wall.

Speedy clenched his jaw, "this is all your fault!" He pointed at the Atlantean in a very cliché "Curses! You'll pay for this!" sort of way.

Aqualad let out a snort, "well, maybe next time you'll think twice before putting a dead crab in my shower."

The archer glared, "I would attack you right now if I wasn't almost naked."

**A/N:** _Yeah...this one's short, but I plan on posting another one later today so it'll be alright. _

_By the way, I posted two one shots in Harry Potter section involving kids from the epilogue, check them out if you want (plus they have no reviews right now orz). _

_Later, baybays!_


	18. Days

**A/N: **_Sorry for the really late update, baybays. Last week was hell on Earth for me._

_I couldn't find anything on the internet about the twins' real names, so I made them up. Mas is Marcos or Mark and Menos is Miguel or Mike. I tried to keep the M and M thing going._

**Spaqua Status: **Battle Couple

**Days**

**Monday**

Once again, the fight started over Roy's grooming habits.

"I swear, you pay more attention to your hair than you do me," said Garth as he watched his boyfriend fix his hair in his pocket mirror.

"Jealous, Garth?" the archer teased.

"As if," the boy scoffed then, almost an after thought, "...maybe that's why everyone thinks you're the girl the relationship."

"...the hell is that supposed to mean?"

So it began.

**Tuesday**

"C'mon, Roy, I said I was sorry," Garth wasn't pleading. Oh, hell no. The cold shoulder treatment had gone on for more than enough, now he was getting annoyed. Pissed, even.

The redhead simply ignored him and continued with his target practice. Arrow after arrow hit the bull's-eye spot on and with every resounding thunk, the Atlantean's irritation grew.

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

"You know what? _Fine!_" growled Garth, then, just to spite the other boy, he gave Roy's arm a shove the second he released the next arrow, sending the projectile way off its target and into the wall next to it. He then stalked off, ignoring the shouts and curses thrown at his back.

**Wednesday**

It was quiet, too quiet for Karen's comfort.

Usually when Roy and Garth fought, it was very vocal. This time, it seemed that the two of them were competing to see who could outlast who with the silent treatment, all the while shooting hostile glares at each other from across the room.

The twins came up next to her and the three of them watched as the tension became thicker and thicker until it was almost tangible in the room, and then-

"_WHAT, ROY?_"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

Karen and the twins let out a sigh of relief. Sure they were still fighting, but the silence was beginning to unnerve them.

**Thursday**

"Alright, Mark, Mike," Karen said, addressing the twins, "I want y'all to put on your cutest puppy dog faces and make those two idiots make up with each other, ¿comprendes?"

"¡Comprendemos!" the two boys said, speeding off.

So Karen waited. And waited. And waited. After 20 minutes, they still hadn't come back with news of their failure, or news of their success, and she began to worry.

She went off in search of them, first looking through the halls where the bedrooms were, then heading to the training area.

"Guys?" Karen called as she headed down a hall, "where are you?" She turned the corner, and then froze.

"...what the hell?"

On the wall of the hallway were the twins. Mark was hanging upside-down, suspended by an arrow pinning the cloth of his pant leg to the wall. Mike was held in place by frozen water.

Needless to say, their mission had failed. Epically.

**Friday**

"_ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!_" roared Karen. She had Garth and Roy by the ear as she dragged them along behind her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Shit, Karen! What the hell?" snapped Roy.

"Shut up," the girl snapped, "I have been dealing with y'all's arguing for the fast work week and I've had it."

Coming up to Garth's bedroom, the door opened as if terrified it would get kicked in otherwise by the moody girl. With more force than necessary, she shoved the two of them into the room then closed the door, locking it.

To her protests, she growled, "oh hell to the no. The two of you aren't getting outta there until you make up. Y'all hear me?"

She walked away before they could respond.

**Saturday**

Karen may or may not have forgotten about the two of them and left them locked in the room together overnight. When she unlocked the door in the morning and the two of them exited their make-shift prison, they weren't mad at her at all. Roy didn't even give her the usual, "morning, Bumblebitch" greeting. They just walked right past her, huge, dopey grins on their faces.

Now, Karen didn't really want to think about what went down in that room the previous night. Though she was pretty sure those smiles meant a little more went down than just civil conversation.

**Sunday**

"Garth, where the hell is my comb?"

"What makes you think I know?"

Karen and the twins groaned.

"Here we go again."

**A/N: **_Does anyone read my A/N's at the beginning of my chapters? Just in case you didn't, I gave Mas and Menos names (Marcos or Mark for Mas, and Miguel or Mike for Menos)._

_I don't know how much I'll be able to update in the week from now on, school's been a real butt lately. Which is why I couldn't update at all last week... _

_I've also been in a Harry Potter sort of mood lately (but don't worry, I'll never give up on this story, I love it too much)._

_Later, baybays!_


	19. What?

**A/N: **_Guess who's back? Back again. Jetsir's back. Tell a friend._

**Spaqua Status: **Sexy Loves

**What?**

"We should tell the guys," commented Garth as he and Roy cuddled on his bed and watched Full Metal Jacket.

"What, you mean about us?" murmured Roy as he watched Private Pyle choke himself with Gunnery Sergeant Hartman's hand.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been together for almost a month now and they're our friends, they should know," Garth reasoned.

Roy thought for a moment, "sure, as long as you're okay with it."

There was a pause, before the dark-haired teen said confidently, "yeah."

"Alright then, we'll tell the team tomorrow," said Roy, pulling his boyfriend closer.

The next morning, breakfast went on as usual. "Usual" meaning that the twins were attempting to drown their pancakes in syrup, Karen was grumbly and exhibiting just how much of a morning person that she was (which wasn't much), Roy was fixing his hair, and Garth was contemplating his sanity.

As soon as breakfast was over and all the dishes were cleared away, Roy announced in a loud voice, "Garth and I have been in a relationship for the past month and have currently gone as far as the gay equivalent of second base. That is all."

He then left the room, Garth hot on his heels with indignant squeaks of "what the hell, Roy!"

Karen and the twins stood in shell-shocked silence.

...

"_WHAT?_"

"_¿QUÉ?_"

**A/N:** _C'mon guys, y'all know that Full Metal Jacket is the most romantic date movie ever._

_You know my week from Hell? Turns out it's actually the month from Hell. Sorry about the long wait._

_Oh, and welcome to all the new readers of this story, usually I'm better about updates, I swear. And to all the old readers, I missed you guys._

_In response to Little Miss Doom-And-Gloom's question: Hawk and Dove? All I really know about them is what I saw in that one JLU episode about them (and that they have a bajillion comic book counterparts that have died). From what I've seen they're frickin' awesome. A series of fics about them sounds absolutely delightful._

_Later, baybays!_


	20. Heart

**Spaqua Status: **BFFs

**Heart**

He was covered in red and pink glitter, there were paper cuts all over his fingers and he was pretty damn sure there was glue in his hair. That alone was enough to make him shudder.

No, this definitely wasn't a good day for Speedy.

The sounds of paper being cut and annoying chatter in Spanish quickly reminded him of the source of his current misery: Mas and Menos.

Valentine's Day was approaching fast, and the twins still hadn't given up on their love for Starfire (even though she and Robin were practically attached at the hip these days). They wanted to give her a special Valentine's card that was sure to make her theirs. They weren't exactly sure which of them would get her; they always figured they could settle it out with a fight to the death or something like that.

Unfortunately, they soon found out that together they had the creative mind of a limp macaroni noodle. And as everyone knows, macaroni noodles are not that creative on a normal day, let alone when limp. At a loss, they decided to look to their older team mates for help.

And that's where Speedy entered the picture.

Apparently, the twins had given him the title of Resident Stud Muffin (because really, why the hell shouldn't they?) and had tasked him with helping them make the greatest Valentine's Day card ever. At first, Speedy had refused (bad asses and glitter do not mix), but then the twins pulled out the dirtiest trick in the book: Twin sets of puppy-dog eyes. Speedy crumbled soon after.

So now the red heads were seated at the dining table, Speedy's "helping" turned out to be him doing all the work as the two younger boys watched AKA made a big mess out of everything.

"Speedy, what are you doing?"

The redhead looked up to see Aqualad standing next to him. The boy seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.

He glowered, "I'm making the best Valentine's Day card ever...bitch." Unnecessary swear words always upped the bad ass of any situation. Given his current glitter-covered state, he needed all of the extra bad ass he could get.

The Atlantean snorted.

More glaring, "look, either help me or get lost!"

Surprisingly, Aqualad stayed to help, if only to laugh at Speedy's expense.

Starfire ended up loving the card, but still stayed by Robin's side, something the twins blamed entirely on Speedy.

**A/N:** _Another one done! I really like the idea of the three redheads of the team interacting and forming a sacred ginger pact. _

_To Little Miss Doom-And-Gloom: Go for it! One fic a day is so challenging, I wish you the best of luck and I'd love to read them!_

_Remember, y'all can always give me suggestions for future prompts!_

_And good news, a full length Spaqua fic is in the works (only in the planning stage, but still closer to becoming a reality). _

_Later, baybays!_


	21. Dinner

**Spaqua Status: **They fight worse than siblings...

**Dinner**

Bumblebee, Mas and Menos always found dinner to be most interesting when Speedy and Aqualad were fighting with each other.

"Mas pass the salt."

The request had been made by both Speedy and Aqualad. The table froze.

The two boys adopted icy smiles and looked at one another with mock politeness.

"I asked for it first," said Aqualad, his grin was more showing teeth than anything else.

"Be that as it may, I need something to help me choke down this horrible excuse for a meal that you've made us, so I obviously need it first," replied Speedy, the hostile smile never leaving his face.

The two boys laughed. A moment of silence passed.

"You know what, man? Go to hell!"

"You go to hell!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Mas, the salt!"

Their attention snapped to the boy, glares and all. The poor thing was so scared he practically tossed the seasoning in between the two of them and then clung to his brother.

Speedy snatched it up in a hurry, making a point of keeping smug/angry eye contact with the Atlantean while he sprinkled his food with the salt. He then slid the shaker across the table with a comment of "here you go." Though the between-the-line message was clear: "_Fuck you._"

Aqualad was apparently quite adept at reading in between the lines, for as soon as the words left Speedy's mouth, he grabbed a handful of his food and flung it in the archer's face.

The food fight that followed ended shortly. As soon as their leader was hit, Mt. Bumblebee erupted and the boys were forced to call a truce in order to live to see the next day.

**A/N:** _Short and sweet, like me! (Kidding. The sweet part, unfortunately not the short part.)_

_A special shout out to Gretchen123 for introducing me to the awesome word fuckwit. I laugh every time I see your review!_

_And to koder: Congrats on the account, sweets! I hope to see fics from you sometime soon! _

_Later, baybays!_


	22. Touch

**Touch**

"Roy?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are you braiding my hair?"

"Because I like the feel of your hair."

Garth let out a little sigh and slouched a little as he sat on his bed. He allowed Roy to continue his task, knowing that asking him to stop would be a wasted effort. He found it a little unfair. If _he_ had tried to touch _Roy's_ hair, he'd pull back a bloody stump. The only times he'd ever been allowed to touch the redhead's hair was in moments of passion, where both boys' attention was focused on...well, definitely not hair, that's for sure.

After a moment, Garth spoke up, "Roy?"

"Mmm?"

"How come I can't touch your hair?"

"How long do you take to fix your hair in the morning?"

Garth paused to think, then replied, "about two to three minutes..."

"And how long do_ I_ take to fix my hair in the morning?"

"An hour," he answered without missing a beat. He didn't really understand what there was to fix about the redhead's hair because it was so short. One would think that the person with the longer hair would take the most time to fix it.

"That's why," Roy answered as if it settled the matter.

The dark haired boy frowned. The more he was denied the privilege of touching Roy's hair, the more he wanted to. And he really wanted to touch Roy's hair.

In a blur of movements, Garth had turned to face Roy, pushed the redhead onto the bed, and straddled his waist.

Roy looked up in surprise, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to touch your hair," Garth stated.

At this announcement, Roy immediately began to struggle, but the other boy's superior Atlantean strength and determination seemed to be overpowering the redhead's awesomeness.

Garth would have chuckled if he didn't think that the slip in concentration would give his boyfriend an opening for escape. Slowly, if only to draw out the other boy's misery, he reached up one hand and gently ran his fingers through Roy's hair.

"You're a menace," Roy hissed, as if Garth had committed a horrendous crime.

The Atlantean ignored him, instead focusing on the feeling of the archer's hair. It was soft, very soft, and fine. He was a little disappointed that it wasn't longer, but he couldn't really complain. Right now, he felt triumphant. He was touching Roy's hair, and there was nothing the other boy could do about it.

Curiosity being satisfied, he removed his hand from Roy's head. He smiled down at the redhead, who looked just about angry enough to lean up and bite Garth's nose off.

"I still don't understand why you put so much product in your hair."

"Shut up," grumbled Roy, but when Garth moved to get off of him, he wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's shoulders, keeping him in place. At the Atlantean's curious glance, the redhead simply shrugged, "hey, my hair's already messy. We might as well mess it up even more with our sexy endeavors so that all my hard work this morning won't be wasted on just your stupid curiosity."

Garth had a retort, but Roy's lips silenced it.

**A/N:** _I'm sooooo sorry! orz You guys can send me internet punches now if you want to._

_I feel so bad for not posting sooner, and I don't like this chapter at all. This was definitely not the way to celebrate over 100 reviews... I promise you guys I'll post a cooler chapter as soon as I can _

_To the new readers: welcome, sweets!_

_To lilmissfashionista: Thanks for all of the reviews and yes, I take requests._

_Later, baybays!_


	23. Lunch

**Spaqua Status: **Goin' Steady

**Lunch**

Wally really had to wonder how Roy had ended up stealing his date.

It had started out simple enough, Wally had gone and said the wrong thing to Jinx, as usual, and she had sent him away with the promise that if he were to ever show his face around her apartment again, he would find himself missing his "little Wally."

Now Wally thought himself a quick thinker and had soon devised a plan to have Jinx back in his arms in the least violent way possible: a double date. With a double date, the two would be in a romantic situation just like a regular date with the only exception being that since there were two more people present as witnesses, Jinx was less likely to attempt to blast off his man-bits. And any plan that involved getting Jinx back _and_ protecting his goods was a good plan in his book.

Wally had chosen Roy and Garth for two reasons: 1) As guys, they were less likely to take Jinx's side should things get ugly and 2) They owed him for a certain radioactive cacti incident in Quebec.

At first, it was hard to convince the two of them to agree to the double date. For five minutes (which was FOREVER in Wally time) the boys went back and forth between "pleeeeeeeeeeease, guys?" and "dude, a double date is gay, even for us." Eventually, after Wally had brought up the incident with the cacti, the two reluctantly agreed.

Jinx was a different story entirely.

He begged, he pleaded, he endured every name in the book (including, of all things, "wiener jacket") and still the girl would not agree to it. He finally had to offer to take her to her favorite restaurant for lunch, one that would most definitely leave his wallet empty for months, before she, as she put it, "allowed herself to be seen in public with him."

He was overjoyed.

Until they got there.

Immediately upon meeting up at the Indian restaurant, Jinx, now under the disguise of a dark wig and contacts, fixed her attention on Roy and didn't even look at Wally for the entirety of the meal.

The speedster watched miserably as Jinx talked, laughed, and joked around with Roy. The two were a very unlikely pair of friends, their bond formed from an incident involving Jinx's hospitalization a few months earlier. As he watched the two, a dark part of him couldn't help but wonder if Roy was trying to take their relationship further.

"I wouldn't worry too much."

Wally looked over to see Garth's smiling face. All previous suspicions were banished from his mind. Roy and Garth were like gay peanut butter and jelly. The two balanced being teammates, bros and boyfriends quite well considering Roy's occasional douche-baggery and Garth's scorn of all things idiotic (and Roy was _all kinds_ of idiotic). There was no way that these guys were splitting any time soon.

The dark haired boy smiled, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, "Roy knows that if he tries anything while he's with me I'll shave his head, and besides, Jinx really likes you."

"I dunno about that..." Wally mumbled, casting a glance at the sorceress and the archer as they took part in a sword fight with their forks. He looked every bit like a kicked puppy.

Garth sent him a confident smile, "don't worry, I know these things."

"What? Is it some sort of gay man's intuition?" he asked, genuinely curious.

The other boy sent him a playful jab to the ribs, "shut up."

TTTTTT

Jinx, no matter how much Wally insisted, paid for her own meal once everyone was done eating. The action further emphasized that she didn't think that this little outing was a date at all and added more to Wally's misery. He was sure that at any moment his despair would become so tangible that it would form a tiny raincloud over his head and rain on him wherever he went.

Once out of the restaurant, Roy and Garth said their goodbyes (Roy giving Jinx a big hug) and left. That left Wally and Jinx on their own and staring at each other in an awkward silence.

The speedster shifted uncomfortably, wanting to say something, but unsure of how it would come out. He looked up in surprise when the girl took his hand.

"Thanks," she said, "I had fun. I think I really needed a break considering how tightly wound I've been lately."

Standing on her tip-toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry I was so harsh earlier," she said genuine regret shining in her eyes, "and I didn't mean to ignore you in there...well, yeah I did at first, because I was still mad...and then because I hadn't talked to Roy in forever...but I at least paid for my meal," she pointed out quickly.

Wally smiled brightly, "all is forgiven as long as you buy me ice cream and take back the fact that you called me a wiener jacket."

Jinx gave him an amused smirk, "deal."

Wally would never doubt Garth's gay intuition ever again.

**A/N:** _I don't know why this turned out to be Flinx feat. Spaqua...orz. And it's so weird! I'm sorry guys. _

_I'm planning a big one for the next one shot, but just to warn you all, it might be a while. There's this other story I have that I'm determined to finish. I've been neglecting it for forever and I don't think it's fair that while I continue to please one group of kind reviewers with frequent updates, I deny the same satisfaction to another group of equally kind people. I will not be returning to this story until the other one is finished. Since it is only a few chapters from completion and I have a lot of free time on my hands now, if I really put my mind to it, it'll take maybe a week to finish. Just thought I'd give you a head's up._

_Sorry bout this chapter. So much suckage..._

_Later, baybays!_


	24. Orange

**A/N: **_This chapter is dedicated to the lovely candy11730 whose wonderful message made me grin from ear to ear. Thanks again, Candy, I hope you like this!_

**Spaqua Status:** Partners in Crime

**Orange**

Bumblebee, contrary to what Speedy seemed to believe, was not an evil person. A bitch, yes, but that came with the territory. Evil? No.

The thing is, if someone messed with her, she'd mess with them back. Sometimes doing something worse to ensure that they wouldn't punk her again.

Most learned the lesson quickly and steered clear of the leader of Titans East when it came to such things as practical jokes. Just as the saying goes: treat others as one wishes to be treated. Others learned the lesson a little slower, and it usually took repeat incidents for them to get it drilled into their heads that this was one girl that should not be messed with.

There were two people who never learned their lesson.

Their names were Speedy and Aqualad.

It should be noted that the second name listed had learned the lesson, but failed to learn another important one: Never go along with Speedy's harebrained schemes. Therefore, his stupidity in following along (albeit reluctantly) with Speedy's pranks on Bumblebee matches Speedy's stupidity in pulling the pranks on the girl in the first place and puts him on the list of poor fools named above.

It is a very small list of people who didn't learn their lesson. A very small list, for two very small-brained individuals.

The events recorded below are the most memorable incidents in which these boys' quest for a good laugh turned around and bit them on the ass. No names have been changed, for superheroes can protect themselves.

**Incident One**

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" asked Aqualad nervously from his position behind Speedy.

"Of course it is," said the archer. He was currently crouched down on the floor of the hallway, setting up a tripwire, "Bumblebitch has had this coming!"

Aqualad bit the corner of his lip, why had he agreed to go along with this? Bumblebee was going to be pissed! If he didn't owe Speedy for the whole "Drag Queen Marching Band" incident, he wouldn't have agreed to any of this.

"There! Done," Speedy grinned, standing up and dusting imaginary dust off his hands. The sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the hallway, and the redhead tensed, "quick! Hide!"

The two turned a corner and flattened themselves against the wall, not even daring to breath. They listened as their prank went off without a hitch, the tripwire was pulled, causing a bucket full of cold water to come down on the unsuspecting victim, drenching her to the core.

Grinning, Speedy did a fist-pump of victory as he heard Bumblebee sputtering indignantly around the corner. He came out of his hiding place, ready to rub the girl's embarrassment in her face. A hand closing around his throat stopped any words from leaving his mouth.

A minute later found Aqualad face down on the floor with a heeled boot digging into his back and Speedy getting the noogie of his life. His hair took a month to recover.

**Incident Forty-Seven**

"Are you_ sure _this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is! Bumblebitch has had this coming!"

"That's what you said the last 46 times…"

"…you've been keeping count?"

"It's kinda hard not to remember when I get my ass handed to me every time she catches us."

"Just shut up and watch the damn door, Fish Stick!"

Aqualad sighed, why on Earth was he friends with this guy? Watching as the archer fill their leader's shoes with honey he really had to wonder what about the guy made him consider him his best friend. Resisting the urge to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand, he turned back to watching the door.

What he should have been watching was the ceiling where a shrunken down Bumblebee was watching the whole thing.

**Incident Ninety-Nine**

"Are you_ sure_ this is a good idea?"

As soon as they heard the words, the twins grabbed onto each other and got as far away as possible from Speedy and Aqualad as they could without leaving the tower. They had often been caught in the crossfire of the two older boys' pranks, and they knew that that question meant a world of hurt.

Two hours later, following their flight instinct proved to have saved them.

Mas and Menos looked up from their video game when they heard two high-pitched, girlish screams echo through the tower. They wondered what the two older boys of their team had done to Bumblebee this time. When they later found the two hanging upside down by their ankles over the edge of the tower, _just_ far down enough to be in view of the large bay window of the tower's main room, they decided that they didn't really care to know.

**Incident One Hundred And Twelve**

"Figures you'd pick your hair color…" Aqualad had quit asking. By now, he knew it wasn't a good idea. If it wasn't for his fantastical bromance with the boy in front of him, he would have punched Speedy in the face as soon as he showed up to the Atlantean's room with a bottle of orange hair dye and a diabolical smirk.

"My hair _is not_ orange…" growled Speedy as he added the dye to Bumblebee's shampoo, "it's a super sexy gold-ish auburn."

"_Right_," Aqualad rolled his eyes, "let's just get this over with."

When, thirty minutes later, Bumblebee stalked into the main room, her hair a vivid orange, absolutely livid, the boys found that their lives actually flashed before their eyes as she seized them.

Their punishments were the most cruel and unusual that they'd experienced yet.

Speedy's hair supplies, including his emergency comb in his utility belt, were either dumped down the drain or destroyed while he was forced to watch from his position bound to a chair.

Aqualad had to endure the others being treated to a seafood dinner.

Speedy had to admit that when Aqualad looked at one particular fish on the table and murmured pitifully, "…Bobby?" he felt a little guilty.

But two weeks later…

**Incident One Hundred And Thirteen**

"Hey, Fish Stick! I got another one for the Bumblebitch!"

Aqualad didn't know whether to punch him or cry.

**A/N:** _It's been so long! orz I'm so, so, so sorry baybays! D: _

_I've just moved across the country (from NC to OR) so I've only recently had access to a computer let alone the internet. Still, this is inexcusable! INEXCUSABLE! (sorry…caffeine…orz)_

_No, I haven't given up on this beautiful, sexy, supermegafoxyawesomehot pair. Though these boys will now have to share my heart with Hetalia from now on…but don't fret, dear readers! Updates will be more frequent from now on! I promise!_

_Also, like I've said before, I never turn away requests! Don't be shy!_

_Later, baybays!_


	25. Home

**A/N:** _I'd just like to stress that sometimes the prompts only serve as a starting point for the chapter, and that usually the prompt used won't even be all that prominent._

**Spaqua Status:** Long Distance Relationship

**Home**

Roy stared out the open window. This ocean was calm and clear, so different from the ocean back at "home."

He'd only just arrived at Titans West's tower a mere hour ago, and already he missed his own tower.

Actually, no, screw that, his tower_ sucked._

Titans West's tower was much more high tech than Titans East's, what with Cyborg constantly upgrading and improving it. The beds seemed much softer, the rooms brighter, and hell, even the city was friendlier than Steel "Second To Gotham In Its Shit-Holeness" City.

Maybe he could convince Bumblebitch to intimidate Robin into trading locations…

No, what he _really_ missed, but was to manly to say out loud and just gay enough to say to himself, was his boyfriend, Garth.

Jinx had once told him that Wally thought that he and Garth were like "gay peanut butter and jelly." Roy in turn told her that her boyfriend was a dumb ass and she had to agree because, well, he was, but now…now he was beginning to see the truth in that simile (though Wally was still a dumb ass, nothing could change that).

Roy and Garth did practically everything together. Whether it was kicking villainous ass, bickering, facing Mt. Bumblebee, or even just doing couple and bro things, for the longest time now the two of them had faced life side-by-side. Now, with him all the way on the other side of the country helping out Titans West with their new security system, he was beginning to realize just how close the two of them really were, and just how much he cared for the Atlantean.

Roy grimaced out into the ocean. Just when had he become so touchy-feely? It must've been that Lifetime movie-marathon his leader had forced the entire team to watch before he left. Damn those over-dramatic pieces of shit…

"Feeling the sickness for your home?"

Hiding his surprise, he turned around to see Starfire standing in his doorway. She seemed to have been there for quite a while. He must have been so out of it that he didn't even notice the mechanical his of the guest room door opening.

He shrugged a little, shifting his weight, "nah, not really…Steel City's a real dump compared to here."

"I see…" seeing that she wasn't being shooed away, the alien girl took a step into the archer's room, "then…you are missing your friends?"

He stared at her. Her eyes looked at him with understanding shining in their depths. Being from another planet meant that Starfire knew all about what it felt like to be so far away from one's loved ones. At times, she'd probably felt what he was feeling tenfold.

Knowing that she wouldn't tease him, Roy decided to confide in her, "yeah…well, actually it's mainly just…ah…" he trailed off. His stubborn male pride would not allow him to admit out loud that he missed his boyfriend.

Starfire seemed to understand, though, nodding her head. She smiled gently at him, "Friend Garth must miss you as well," then, she gave him a suggestion, "perhaps the two of you could exchange the 'e-mails?'"

Roy brightened, he grinned, "I think I will. Thanks, Star."

She gave him another smile, "you are most welcome, Friend Roy." With that, she was gone.

Turning on the computer in his room and waiting for it to fire up, Roy felt like kicking himself. E-mails, duh! It wasn't like the two of them didn't have ways to communicate. It was, after all, the 21st Century.

Once he was signed into his e-mail account, the archer drummed his fingers on the computer desk's surface, pondering what to write. Was there a bad ass way to say "I miss you" to your boyfriend? He didn't really think so. Taking a deep breath, he typed out a quick message and pressed send before he got any second thoughts.

On the other side of the country, Garth received an e-mail.

_Garth,_

_You should be jealous. Jump's waaaaaaay nicer than Steel._

_Roy_

_P.S. I miss you._

Later, he got a reply.

_Roy,_

_Dude, you suck!_

_Garth_

_P.S. I miss you, too. Can't wait for you to come back._

Somehow, that made him feel so much better.

**A/N:** _Another chapter! Yay!_

_This is another dedication chapter, this time to the wonderful Paramore7 who gave me a crap ton of reviews a while back and is only now receiving a proper thank you. Thank ya, sweets! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_

_Paramore asked for this chapter to be fluffy, I hope I delivered orz_

_Later, baybays!_


	26. Sixth Sense

**Spaqua Status: **Fights Like An Old Married Couple

**Sixth Sense**

The first thing that Aqualad did when he woke up was go to a mirror and frown at his reflection.

Today, shit was going to hit the fan.

He didn't even know how he knew that something bad was going to happen. It was a gut feeling, and when it came to being a superhero, gut feelings were something to be trusted.

Shaking his head, he scrubbed a hand across his face, "chill out," he told his reflection, "just go about your business."

"Stop talking to yourself, Fish Stick!" shouted Speedy from the hallway.

"Go to hell!"

"_You _go to hell!"

"You!"

"_You!_"

"**BOTH A' Y'ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

So Aqualad went about his day with caution. Other than the morning confrontation, he didn't fight with Speedy, he also made sure to be _extra_ nice to Bumblebee so as not to invoke her wrath, and he even went out of his way to peek around corners in the hall before proceeding so that he wouldn't get run over by the twins. He was doing everything but covering the tower in bubble wrap.

"What's got you so paranoid?" asked Speedy after lunch. The two boys were on the couch, playing video games. Aqualad was obviously winning, but Speedy was still in denial.

"You know how you get a gut feeling that something's about to go wrong?" Aqualad asked rhetorically. He smirked victoriously as Speedy's character was knocked to the ground, but frowned when the character got back up and kicked his own fighter in the face.

"Yeah…?" Speedy mumbled, only half listening to their conversation.

'_One that _he_ started_,' Aqualad added in his head with a huff, sounding just a_ little_ bit like an annoyed spouse, even to himself.

"Well, I got that feeling this morning. So I figured I should go with it and be extra careful today," he shrugged, even though the redhead wasn't looking.

"Mmm…"

"Were you even listening?"

"Nope."

Aqualad took out his anger on the character on the screen. Speedy demanded a rematch.

**TTTTTT**

Later that night, Aqualad lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Nothing had gone wrong. In fact, he'd go as far as too say it'd been a good day.

He sighed, "you were overreacting."

"Still talking to yourself?" came Speedy's voice once again.

Aqualad sat up, "what the hell? Do you _live _outside my door, or something?"

"Oh, get over yourself! I was getting a glass of water. It's not my damn fault your voice is so loud and obnoxious!"

"You know what-"

"For the love of all that is sacred, would you two _please_ shut the fuck up so I can get some sleep?"

"Sorry, Bee!"

"Sorry, Bumblebitch!"

From the lack of a reaction, the Atlantean guessed that their leader was either too tired to care, or already asleep.

**TTTTTT**

The next morning, Aqualad woke up in a much better mood.

Only to have it squashed when the twins accidentally blew up the toaster oven-

Which set Mas' hair on fire-

Who, in his rush to the sink, knocked into Speedy-

Who was holding a jar of jam that fell to the floor and shattered-

Unbeknownst to Aqualad, who stepped in some of the strawberry goo-

Sending him skidding across the floor-

And, in his effort to regain his footing, accidentally grabbed, not one, but both-

Of Bumblebee's breasts.

The whole room froze, with the exception of Aqualad's offending hands, which flew behind his back as if fearing the wrath they had invoked.

As Mt. Bumblebee began to wake up from its short, two week slumber, Aqualad could only think one thing, which was conveniently voiced by Speedy:

"I think your gut feeling came a day too early."

**A/N:** _Ah yes, the Chain Reaction of DOOM. I feel bad for demonizing Bee so much, I love her, I really do. One of these days, I'm gonna have to write in some LikeABoss!Bumblebee and maybe some BadAss!Jinx. Those girls are my favs, they'll get the respect they deserve._

_Funny story, I actually had an ENTIRELY different idea when I first decided to write the chapter (to give you an idea: Titans West and sacrificial lambs were involved, no joke) then my muse did some meddling and this came out XD_

'_Til next time, later, baybays!_


	27. Summer

_**READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! THERE'S ACTUALLY SOMETHING OF IMPORTANCE THERE THIS TIME!**_

**Spaqua Status:** Supporting Cast

**Warning:** CONTAINS GIRL TALK

**Summer**

"Man, it is _so good_ to be around other girls for a change," sighed Bumblebee, leaning back in her lounge chair.

Bumblebee, as well as the rest of her team, was currently in Jump City, and for once, it wasn't because of some alien/robot/giant marshmallow man/ninja/something attack that required warm bodies to be continually thrown at it until it was defeated. No, this bright summer day was all about relaxation.

Starfire, after many a batting of the eyelashes and a couple of Tamaranean endearments, had convinced Titans West's ever-stoic leader to invite over Titans East for a day of fun in the sun. Somehow, Jinx and Kid Flash had ended up invited as well, but no one was complaining. Well, no one except for Cyborg, because Kid Flash kept eating all the barbecued food faster than it could be cooked.

The girls had decided to leave the boys to their own stupidity and hang out on the roof. They had set up several chairs facing out towards the ocean, poured themselves some cool refreshments, and just sat back and relaxed.

Well, relaxed as well as vented their frustrations about the opposite sex.

"Ugh! Tell me about it!" exclaimed Jinx, she sat up and looked at the rest of them, "seriously, Raven, Starfire, you have no idea how lucky you two are to at least have each other to keep you sane."

"Lucky, with _Beast Boy_ around?" Raven deadpanned, "he has enough rocks in his head to build another Great Wall."

"Friend Beast Boy has rocks in his head?" Starfire frowned, confused having not heard the saying before, "should he not be taken to a doctor?"

"It's a figure of speech, Star," said Bumblebee, with a fond smile.

"And I'm not sure a doctor could fix Beast Boy," said Raven, the others giggled.

"Now, _like I was saying_," said Jinx, in a rude, but joking tone, "seriously, after spending years with the Hive boys and now having to deal with Kid Flash 24-7, I'm two steps away from the insane asylum!"

"Girl, please," scoffed Bumblebee, raising an unimpressed brow, "try dealing with _my_ boys for a day and see how you feel."

"No _way!_ Speedy's way cool," argued Jinx, then added, "well, for a cool for a hair obsessed, jerk-ass, cocky, pretty-boy bastard…"

Silence.

"I'll shut up now," said Jinx, sitting back.

"Okay, so Speedy and even the twins I'll buy, but Aqualad? He gives you trouble?" asked Raven, genuinely curious.

"Yes, from what I've see, friend Aqualad is most…" Starfire got a little sparkly-eyed as a blush tinted her face, the Atlantean's insanely unfair good looks still having a small effect on her, "gentlemanly."

"That was a lot more innocent of a word than the one I was gonna use," said Jinx with a lecherous grin, before giggling.

Raven and Bumblebee groaned, "now I see why you're such good friends with Speedy," said Bumblebee, then after a beat, "and aren't you in a relationship?"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "remember the double standard. It's okay for _me_ to look, it's Kid Flash that loses his good bits if his eyes wander."

Bumblebee nodded in understanding, "well, anyways, it's not really Aqualad that's the problem, it's when he's with _Speedy_ that he's a damn pest," the girl's eye twitched as a plethora of horrible memories were brought to the forefront of her mind. She took a large gulp of her drink, trying to drown the past in sweet tea.

"Really?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" asked Starfire.

Beside Bumblebee, Jinx leaned forward, curious as well.

The leader of Titan's East took a deep breath, letting it out through her nose, "_well_…"

So began the horrific telling of the Misadventures of Speedy and Aqualad (_So Far_).

The other girls could only stare, their mouths agape in shock, horror, and a large amount of respect for Bumblebee.

"They put a _crater_ in your living room?" asked Jinx.

"They _nailed_ Mas and Menos to a _wall_?" Raven could barely suppress her disbelief.

"Where did they come across peppers of such intensity?" inquired Starfire.

"I swear, I would've killed them within the first three weeks. I mean, shit," Jinx shook her head, "Bee, you're either crazy as hell or…no, you _are_ crazy as hell."

Bumblebee glared half-heartedly and Jinx and gave the pink-haired girl a light punch on the arm. She turned her attention to the ocean, "I know all that sounds real bad, but _they're my boys_," she smiled proudly, though not without a little exhasperation, "wouldn't trade them for anybody."

The other girls nodded, knowing from their own experience where Bumblebee was coming from. No matter how aggravating the boys in their lives could get, they were still their teammates, and more importantly, their friends.

"Hey girls!"

The four of them turned around to see the boys approaching them with various degrees of competitive determination shining in their eyes. In Robin's hands was a volleyball.

"Hey Bee," called Aqualad, "these Westerners have been talking nothing but trash since we got here."

"So whaddya say?" asked Speedy with a devilish smirk on his face, "how 'bout we show them how we do it, Titans East style?"

Bumblebee mirrored the archer's smirk with one of her own, "you got it!"

Starfire squealed in delight, "a competition! How wonderful!"

"_Great_. If you need me, I'll be sitting over here…" Raven said in an attempt to weasel her way out of the game. It proved to be futile as she was hauled over to where Cyborg and Beast Boy were finishing setting up the net by her chipper, alien friend.

Jinx, who wasn't a part of either team, took a side, "I'm on the East Side!"

"West Side!" Kid Flash called by default with a little chuckle to himself.

Bumblebee and Robin shook hands with their teams standing behind them facing off in a mock serious manner.

"No powers, just skill. Let's make it a clean game," said Robin, releasing the girl's hand and handing her the ball. The visiting team would serve first.

"Well, we can always try," replied Bumblebee with a wink.

The teams stepped back and took their positions.

Bumblebee crouched slightly, holding the ball out in front of her with her non-dominating hand.

She tossed the ball into the air and served it over the net.

'_Let the games begin.'_

**A/N:** _I'm so horrible orz sorry I left y'all waiting so long. College starts soon, but even so I'll try to update more often (though only on the weekends, for the most part). _

_To make it up to you guys, I'm gonna let you guys decide the outcome of the game. Who wins? East or West? Since I don't believe in polls (AKA too lazy to make onelol), just post it in a review and I'll tally them up and decide. You have until I post the next chapter, where I'll announce the winner, then the next chapter will be the actual game where hopefully hilarity will ensue._

_This one's a little weird, but I really wanted to write a chapter when Bumblebee has no Mt. in front of it, so I hoped you enjoyed it :)_

_Well, cast your votes!_

_Later, baybays!_


	28. Sight

**Spaqua Status: **Everyone Can See It But Them.

**Sight**

Night time stake-outs had to be the most boring thing that Aqualad ever had the misfortune of doing.

Three hours…for _three hours_ he'd been crouched on top of a rooftop peeking through a pair of binoculars into a dark apartment window with the slim hope of getting a lead on the new crime lord in town. It was about as much fun as watching grass grow and made him feel like some sort of Peeping Tom.

Lowering the binoculars from his face he rubbed at his eyes and sighed for what had to be the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

"Try not to get too excited over there," quipped his partner with a drawl that sounded as bored as he felt.

He glanced over, and Jinx stared back at him, her pink, cat-like eyes flashing eerily in the moonlight.

Jinx had been brought in for this mission because her "past occupation" gave her a special insight into criminal behavior. And with his team spread so thinly with the increased crime rates as of late (Black Friday sales could get brutal) he was the only one available to join her. This was his first time working with the girl, and he didn't really know what to make of her.

He'd never faced off against her during her days of being a villainess, but everyone he knew who had (with the obvious exception of her loyal boyfriend) still did not trust her fully. In fact, Aqualad guessed that the only reason he was assigned to this mission with her, other than this being his city, was that Robin didn't trust her to do it alone without going rogue again. It seemed that Jinx was very much aware of what the others thought of her, but simply didn't care. She had a rebellious attitude and wasn't about to take anything from anyone. In a way, she reminded Aqualad of Bumblebee.

Other than that, she was a complete mystery to him. She rarely spoke to anyone at team get-togethers, choosing instead to stay on the sidelines and try to out-brood Raven (so far they were 2-3 in Raven's favor), and any time she did, it was some sarcastic, biting remark. Speedy seemed to be quite fond of her, but, well…that was Speedy.

Bringing himself back to the present, the Atlantean offered her a dry chuckle, "I'll try, but I haven't been this worked up since the last time I boiled water."

He was rewarded with an amused snort.

The girl lowered her own set of binoculars and rolled her shoulders back in attempt to work out kinks caused by hours of being stationary, "yeah, stake-outs can be pretty boring, but I'd like to think the information you get makes it worth it."

"_If_ we get any information," Aqualad quipped, earning another amused snort. He didn't know what had prompted this unexpected bit of light conversation, but he was glad for anything that took the edge off of his boredom.

That is until Jinx spoke up again.

"So…when do you plan on asking Speedy out?"

Aqualad dropped his binoculars in surprise, "e-excuse me?"

He looked over to see the girl wearing a Cheshire grin to match her cat-like eyes, "oh come on, I've spent years working for Brother Blood, my gaydar is excellent and I've seen how you look at that idiot."

He paused, "wait…Brother Blood is-"

"As the Fourth of July," finished Jinx flatly, leaning closer in a predatory manner, "now quit changing the subject, how long have you liked Pretty Boy?"

Aqualad shook his head, "look, I really have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Oh _please_," huffed Jinx, obviously not believing him.

The Atlantean felt irritation creep up his spine. Who did she think she was? He barely knew her yet here she was, probing into his personal life, asking about his feelings towards Speedy, then completely disregarding what he said. The nerve! Now he could see why the archer liked her so much, birds of a feather and all that…

"Obvious denial aside, you two would go good together."

He looked up to see that Jinx had already returned to keeping watch. While her eyes focused on the dark apartment across the street, she continued to speak, "I mean, you two seem to balance each other out pretty well. And you already bitch at each other like an old married couple, so why not take it a step further in that direction? I already know Speedy'd be into it…"

Aqualad froze, "_what?_"

"Those secret looks you send him at the Titans get-togethers when you think no one's watching? Like he's the only other person in the room?" she questioned hypothetically, "he does that, too."

He had nothing to say to that, he was completely speechless.

Picking up his binoculars off of the ground, he focused, or at least tried to focus, his attention to their mission. The two of them remained quiet for quite some time.

Two hours later, Bumblebee called. The lead turned out to be false. They'd wasted their time for nothing.

"Well that was a waste of fucking time," grumbled Jinx, looking just about ready to blast something to pieces.

Aqualad stayed silent, still lost in his thoughts from earlier. Finally, when the girl had begun to storm off, he spoke up, "I wouldn't say it was a complete waste of time."

Jinx paused, looking at him with a questioning expression.

He bit the inside of his cheek, looking off to the side, "I mean, the information you get makes it worth it, right?"

His eyes met hers, trying to communicate with his eyes what he just wasn't quite ready to communicate with words. Being a sharp girl, realization donned in Jinx's eyes quickly and she smirked.

"I guess you're right," she acquiesced with a shrug, looking very proud of herself, before turning and gracefully jumping over to the next rooftop, "I'm rooting for you!" she called over her shoulder as she quickly disappeared into the distance.

The Atlantean smiled, though the pink-haired sorceress couldn't see it, then set off to meet up with his team.

"Wow, an entire night wasted. That sucks balls, man," commented Speedy later over video games.

"Mmm, I wouldn't say that," replied Aqualad as his character knocked Speedy's character into oblivion, "I found it to be quite productive, myself."

But Speedy was too engrossed in his loss to notice the look sent his way.

**A/N:** _Baybays…orz_

_It's been so long! No, I haven't abandoned you guys! College has just taken over my life orz_

_I missed y'all so much! Give a shout if you're still with me! And a very late welcome to all of the new followers! _

_Yes, I made Jinx a Spaqua fangirl XD And I think Aqualad would be a little more hesitant about his feelings, even when admitting them to himself. _

_Fun fact! I rewrote this chapter three times, and each attempt was entirely different from the one before it orz And I'm still not happy with it DX_

_I've been thinking about posting some AU stories in here (y'know, like High School, Fairy Tale, etc.) what do y'all think? And I'm taking requests to fill the rest of the prompts, so don't be shy!_

_And as for our little poll from the last chapter, Titans East won by a landslide! Look forward to that in the next chapter (which hopefully won't be months from now orz)._

_Later baybays!_


End file.
